Redo: Alter Future
by nadezhda rein
Summary: Semi-AU. Jika kematian mudah diprediksi, apakah hidup ini akan jauh lebih mudah? Aku Akabane Karma. Suatu hari, Isogai Yuuma melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Ketika aku dan Asano ingin mencari kebenaran, kami terbunuh oleh seseorang. Aku tidak tahu. Tanpa tahu alasannya, justru aku malah kembali ke masa lalu. Semuanya menjadi rumit sekarang...
1. Bagian 01

Jika saja kematian mudah diprediksi, apakah semua akan baik-baik saja?

.

You are dead.

Try again with using the origin of life?

―[Yes]

[No]

.

Namaku Akabane Karma.

Entah apa yang merasukiku, dua jam berharga yang seharusnya kupakai untuk belajar malah berakhir bermain game di ponselku.

Karakter yang kupakai sejenis ksatria cahaya. Semua slot skill sudah kupenuhi. Pedang yang kupakai juga bukanlah pedang murah. Suatu kebanggan tersendiri mendapatkan pedang langka yang hanya di dapat setelah menyelesaikan secret mission. Armor jarahanku juga tidak bisa dikatakan murah. Malahan aku bisa menangkis semua serangan fisik tanpa mengurangi HP-ku.

Yah, jika saja lawanku bukanlah pengguna sihir.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kuhabiskan untuk mengalahkan _boss arc_ pertama habis-habisan. Semua item yang kugarap sampai menipiskan tabunganku sudah kupakai semua. Seharusnya aku menang dan mendapatkan hadiah dan sejumlah uang dari sang Raja. Itu akan terjadi kalau saja boss sialan itu―naga berwarna perak dengan mata merah, seolah memberikan efek menyeramkan―tidak merapalkan kutukan di detik-detik terakhir. Sialnya lagi, ksatria bukanlah pematah kutukan. Hanya penyihir yang bisa melakukannya.

Belum sempat aku merayakan kemenangkanku, karakterku menjadi batu. Menu bar sekejap keluar dari layar. Musik kemenangkan berubah menjadi musik simpati, sekedar menghibur dari kekalahan. Tulisan _You are dead_ nyaris membuatku melempar ponselku sendiri.

"Sudah kuduga." Aku mendesah pelan. "Aku salah memilih karakter."

.

You are dead.

Try again with using the origin of life?

[Yes]

―[No]

.

Dalam dunia game berbasis _role-play,_ kematian adalah hal lumrah.

Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dengan kematian. Mati adalah hal biasa dan bukanlah suatu masalah besar―tinggal memilih pilihan restrat dan kembali mengulangi permainan yang sama. Lalu kembali menemukan jalan yang benar dan menghindari kematian yang pernah sempat dialami.

.

Thank you for playing.

Are you play again?

[Play with lastest saved game]

―[Play with new game]

[Exit without save game]

.

Tapi kalau misalnya hidup ini seperti dunia game―

.

Thank you.

Choose your character.

[Knight]

[Thief]

[Assassin]

―[Mage]

.

Denyutan halus suara jam berdetik masih setia menemaninya untuk bermain lagi.

Aku kembali mendekapkan telinganya dengan headset. Jarum jam baru menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam lewat tigabelas menit. Masih terlalu dini untuk mengambil selimut dan menuju dunia mimpi. Game RPG-ku telah menungguku untuk dihabisi. Dendam kesumat dengan boss ini masih belum reda. Aku harus mengejar level terakhir yang bisa kucapai malam ini. Lalu menghabisi boss yang satu itu.

Masa bodoh dengan sekolah besok ataupun tumpukan tugas-tugas. Aku hanya ingin main game ini. Menuntaskan rasa penasaran dari spoiler alur beredar luas di dunia maya.

Lagipula, aku masih bisa bolos besok.

"Akan kupastikan kalian akan berlutut padaku."

Maka pilihan _class_ karakterku terdampar pada pilihan _mage_.

Aku kembali memulai gamenya. Terlahir sebagai sosok penyihir muda dengan sihir kegelapan terkuat yang bersemayam di tubuhnya, kata orang yang berhasil menamatkan game ini sebelum dirinya. Katanya, penyihir ini bisa menghidupkan dirinya dari kematian, tanpa menggunakan _the origin of life._ Tanpa bayaran mahal tentunya.

Ah, benar-benar tipikal game RPG sekali.

.

Are you sure?

―[Yes]

[No]

.

―akan jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbangkan menjalani kehidupan membosankan ini.

.

.

.

 **[ Redo: Alter Future ]**

 **Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **ERASED/Boku dake ga inai machi own by Kei Sanbe**

 **Re: Zero Kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu own by Tappei Nagatsuki**

 **Kagerou Project own by Jin**

.

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk material apapun_

.

.

.

16 Juni 2016.

Musim panas selalu identik dengan sinar matahari kejam di siang hari.

Jam dua belas lewat empat puluh satu menit. Sebelas menit sejak bel istirahat berakhir. Tiga puluh satu menit; jika dihitung ketika tubuhku berbaring di bawah pohon rindang setelah menghabiskan roti lapis daging dan satu kotak susu stoberi yang kubeli di toserba 24 jam, aku berada di tempat ini. Matahari masih belum bersedia lenggser dari posisinya. Setidaknya, daun-daun pohon ini masih setia menjadi penghalau garis-garis intens cahaya matahari. Suasana begitu damai sekarang. Tanpa kepanasan dan angin sepoi-sepoi menyambutku. Cocok untuk tidur siang setelah bergadang semalaman.

Yah, jika saja saja suara kicauan burung berwujud manusia tidak mengangguku bak jam weker pagi.

"Haruskah aku setiap hari kemari dan menjemputmu? Ayolah, aku ini juga sibuk. Tak mungkin aku harus membuang waktu berhargaku begitu saja hanya untukmu!"

Isogai Yuuma, ketua kelas 3-E, selalu saja begitu. Hadir dengan kicauan berisiknya. Terutama ketika terik matahari seperti ini. Kicauannya lebih berisik dari burung nuri milik kakek yang menjaga toko manisan di persimpangan jalan. Lebih cerewet ketimbang ibu-ibu hamil yang menuntut kursi prioritas di kereta.

Tapi dari semua murid yang ada, hanya dia dikirim Koro-sensei untuk membangunkanku.

Benar-benar menganggu.

"Karma..." Isogai menarik nafas panjang. Walau aku menutup mataku, aku sadar kalau dia mendelik tajam ke arahku. "Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Hari ini kita tes matematika!"

"Palingan juga aku dapat seratus lagi."

Aku membuka mataku. Merkuri berkilat bertemu dengan sosok pemuda berpucuk yang berdiri di depanku. Agak kesal. Namun tatapanku lebih condong ke arah orang yang kekurangan asupan tidur. Aku memijit pelipisku. Rasa pusing menyergap kepalaku setelah tak menatap matahari langsung. Baru saja aku benar-benar bisa menjamah dunia mimpi kalau ketua kelas yang satu ini tidak menganggunya.

Yah, aku juga heran, kenapa Isogai tidak pernah bosan ke sini sekedar membangunkanku. Aku tak masalah kalau tidak ada yang bangunin. Palingan tinggal bolos lagi, masalah selesai.

Isogai Yuuma mendesah sekali lagi, "ayo kembali ke kelas. Koro-sensei sudah nungguin kita."

"Padahal aku baru saja tidur siang."

Sejak dulu, saat terakhir kali aku meninggalkan gedung utama, selalu begini. Isogai Yuuma berdalih yang akan membangunkanku jika saja saja aku berani bolos setelah istirahat siang. Si pucuk terlalu ajaib untuk menemukan keberadaanku di tempat bukit seluas ini. Mungkin penciumannya lebih kuat dari anjing tetanggaku, sampai-sampai ia bisa mengendus keberadaanku di sini. Selalu acak setiap hari.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur ternyaman yang kutemui. Merapikan sejenak pakaianku yang agak kusut. Tanganku tega menggusur debu-debu yang membentuk koloni di bajuku.

"Kau habis bergadang?" ―pengamatan Isogai memang selalu bagus. Ia menyadari area hitam di kelopak mataku, repot-repot aku tutupi dengan bedak. Padahal aku yakin kalau itu tidak begitu kelihatan untuk jarak sejauh ini. "Kau memang habis ngapain?"

"Main game."

Jawaban yang jujur. Tapi memicu aura gelap di balik sosok Isogai.

"Kau ini..." Ia memberengut. Perempatan imanijernya terlihat olehku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. "Kemarin itu aku sampai cuti buat belajar matematika."

"Yah―" aku mengguap. "―aku sudah belajar materi itu. Dan juga tidak susah untukku."

"Kata mantan anak gedung utama," imbuh Isogai skeptis. "Kalau saja kau bener dikit, mungkin Koro-sensei akan membantumu ke gedung utama. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot banguninmu tiap hari."

"Lebih membosankan di sana," kataku. "Aku tidak tertarik."

"Ah, benar, satu-satunya rivalmu hanya Asano-kun."

Itu dulu.

Tapi sekarang mungkin hanya Isogai yang menjadi rivalku di kelas ini.

Kami berjalan bersisian menuruni bukit. Kaki kami bergerak seirama, aku tahu Isogai akan menungguku jika jalanku diperlambat. Memastikan kalau aku benar-benar ke sekolah dan tidak merepotkannya lagi. Aku tahu, Isogai adalah orang paling keras kepala setelah Koro-sensei.

Tidak banyak yang kami bicarakan. Sebatas soal-soal yang sekiranya akan keluar di tes nanti. Menurut prediksiku, adalah buku-buku latihan yang pernah dipakai kelas 3-E terdahulu yang akan menjadi soal ulangan kali ini.

.

.

.

Dua jam dipakai untuk tes matematika. Kalau tidak salah, dimulai dari jam 01:03 PM.

Setengah jam aku menjawab lengkap jawab berserta cara di lembar jawaban.

"Seperti biasa Karma-kun. Duapuluh sembilan menit tigapuluh satu detik untuk dua puluh soal persamaan kuadrat."

Koro-sensei tertawa renyah ketika aku mendaratkan kertas jawaban di meja guru. Hanya aku yang dihitung kecepatan mengerjakan. Katanya untuk membantuku mengukur berapa besar kemampuanku dalam matematika.

Dengan kecepatan 20 mach miliknya, Koro-sensei mengoreksi lembar jawaban. Lalu membubuhi angka seratus di pojok kanan atas.

"Nufufu~ tingkatkan lagi kecepatanmu. Asano-kun mampu mengerjakannya kurang dari duapuluh menit."

"Ya, ya, ya." Aku mendengus. Lalu mengambil kasar lembar jawabanku. Kesal, dibanding-bandingkan kemampuanku dengan Asano Gakushuu. "Dari dulu memang dia sulit dikalahkan."

Anak kelas 3-E tidak terganggu dengan suara berisikku. Tentu. Mereka sudah dilatih untuk tetap fokus apapun yang ada di depannya. Karasuma-sensei yang mengajarinya. Kefokusan terpenting untuk pembunuhan gurita yang satu ini. Dan juga bagus untuk tes matematika seperti ini. Aku nyaris tidak melihat ada orang yang mencontek. Terlalu fokus pada tes kali ini.

Tak sengaja, ketika aku ingin kembali ke tempat dudukku di belakang, aku melihat lembar jawaban Isogai. Semuanya sudah terisi. Hanya saja ia terlalu ragu untuk menyudahinya. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya jelas. Tapi aku yakin kalau jawabannya benar. Meski aku hanya melihat sekilas dalam jeda beberapa detik.

Isogai terlalu ragu dengan keputusannya.

Aku menghela nafas.

Dia mungkin satu-satunya yang bisa menyandang rivalku di kelas.

Tapi, kalau dia terlalu ragu, mungkin aku hanya menganggap Asano Gakushuu satu-satunya rivalku di sekolah ini.

.

.

.

"Isogai izin."

Keesokan harinya, tanggal 17 Juni 2016, Maehara bilang begitu ketika nama Isogai diabsen pagi hari. Lalu Koro-sensei menulis izin di samping nama Isogai Yuuma pada jurnal kelas 3-E.

Artinya, tidak ada satupun yang memanggilku untuk ke sekolah setelah istirahat siang.

Sinar matahari masih belum mau menurunkan suhunya. Terlalu terik untuk siang hari di musim panas. Tapi oksigen hasil fotosintesis tempatku tidur siang kali ini―duaratus meter dari gedung lama Kunugigaoka―membuatku nyaris tertidur. Dedaunannya damai melindungiku dari sinar matahari. Aku hampir tak merasakan musim panas di tempat ini. Terlalu damai untuk usia bumi yang kabarnya tinggal satu tahun lagi, dengan guru kami bermaksud untuk neledakannya. Yah, sebetulnya aku tidak tertarik berita itu. Lebih suka menikmati adegan bunuh-bunuhan dan berakhir kegagalan.

Ya, aku ingin melupakan sejenak. Tempat ini memang enak untuk tidur siang dan main game. Kalau mencari tempat ini, aku memang ahlinya.

"Kenapa Isogai tidak masuk?"

Aku terdiam.

Karakter game yang tengah kumainkan terus berkedip-kedip, menanti gerakan tanganku. Suara nyentrik ala abad pertengahan terus berputar di _earphone-_ ku. Kali ini karakterku berada di istana. Siap menerima tugas kenegaraan langsung dari Raja, menyelamatkan tuan putri yang disekap oleh naga perak sialan itu.

Ada kalanya aku sangat penasaran dengan akhir suatu game RPG. Tapi ada kalanya aku penasaran dengan situasi teman sekelasku

Sama seperti sekarang. Aku tahu Isogai Yuuma, meski tidak selengkap sahabat karibnya. Dia tidak mungkin izin sekenanya, apalagi kalau kemarin―terakhir kulihat saat tes matematika―masih sehat bugar. Tidak ada masalah darinya.

Tapi hari ini si pucuk itu izin. Tanpa keterangannya yang jelas. Dia tidak sakit, dan tidak masuk karena suatu alasan.

"Itu bukan urusanku."

Tanganku kembali bersidekap pada ponselku, siap untuk mengalahkan naga sialan itu dengan sihir yang kukuasai. Akan kupastikan kutukan-kutukan naga itu akan kelenyapkan dengan sekali sihir. Aku tidak sudi lagi kalah hanya karena tidak bisa mematahkan kutukan.

Yah, aku tahu.

Isogai Yuuma pasti baik-baik. Aku saja yang terlalu khawatiran.

Pukul 01:23 PM. Aku habiskan bermain game sambil menunggu waktu pulang.

.

.

.

Malam, jam 08:19 PM, getaran halus dari ponselku menimbulkan bunyi berisik berserta nada dering standar di atas meja belajarku. Aku baru saja selesai mandi setelah menyantap kudapan malam, mie instan direbus dengan telur dan susu stoberi sebagai penutup. Nama Isogai Yuuma berkedip-kedip. Nada dering berteriak makin menjadi, minta diangkat. Dengan satu kali tekan, aku mengangkat ponselku.

"Halo." Di seberang sana, tidak tahu ada di mana, Isogai mulai berbicara. "Ini Karma-kun kan?"

"Tidak, ini kucingnya."

"Ah, Karma-kun mana mungkin punya kucing." Isogai terkekeh. Aku hanya mendengus. "Lagi sibuk?"

"Kalau kau ingin cuma menanyakan kabarku kayak cowok lagi PDKT, aku langsung tutup."

"Hahaha... kau benar-benar tidak bisa basa-basi." Tidak ada suara lain di seberang sana selain suaranya. Dugaanku adalah, Isogai berada di suatu ruangan. Mungkin rumahnya. "Gimana sekolah? Ada sesuatu yang menarik... yah, apa gitu?"

Aku membuka laptopku. Layar hitam berganti menjadi start-up Linux. Hari ini aku mau bermain game online di laptop jam. Tanganku sudah kram karena kelamaan bersidekap dengan ponselku. Kebetulan sekali, malam-malam seperti ini kecepatan internet jauh lebih cepat daripada peluru senapanku.

"Baru enggak masuk sehari, langsung nanya begituan. Tidak ada yang menarik―kalau yang siang aku enggak tahu―palingan tugas numpuk lagi. Hei, ngapain enggak nanya ke Maehara? Kau lagi marahan?"

"Tidak juga, kalau jam segini dia palingan di depan laptop. Ponsel mati." Ia terkekeh, seolah paling tahu dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya. "Lagi-lagi kau bolos lagi. Memang kau ini... meski aku enggak ada, kau tetap harus masuk!"

"Jika kau bermaksud untuk menceramahiku, aku tutup sekarang."

"Hei, hei, aku belum selesai bicara." Jeda beberapa detik. "Besok... kau ada acara?"

Aku melihat kalenderku di meja belajarku. Tidak tulisan tinta merah yang biasa kutandai kalau ada acara khusus. Kemungkinan besar akan kuhabiskan berduaan dengan laptopku atau ponselku. Kalau urusan belanja mingguan, kurasa hari minggu saja.

"Tidak ada." Aku mengambil pulpen merahku yang kuletakan tak jauh dari kalenderku. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang harus kutulis di kalender ini. "Memang mau ngapain?"

"Yah...," aku mendengar hembusan nafasnya. "Aku ingin latihan bela diri. Maehara-kun besok harus ke rumah neneknya di Kyoto. Aku enggak ada teman―mau temani aku?"

"Tak masalah." Tinta merahku menodai kalender meja. Tepat pada tanggal 18 Juni. Aku menulis, janji bersama Isogai Yuuma. "Di mana? Kau yakin aku menjadi lawanmu."

"Tentu saja―untuk apa aku repot-repot menelponmu―lagian akan menantang kalau melawan mantan berandalan."

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Tapi memang benar kan?"

Hening beberapa sekon. Menyisakan suara analog jam kamarku.

"Besok aku kabari tempatnya di mana. Dan, ah, kalau misalnya yang lain bisa... ajak saja semuanya. Akan menyenangkan kalau latihan bersama. Sekalian menyusun pembunuhan Koro-sensei, bagaimana?"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Dan juga, kenapa mesti Isogai menggajakku yang pertama. Keningku mengerut, "hemat pulsa ya..."

"Ah, kau tahu saja Karma-kun." Ia tertawa pelan. Lalu kembali berkata. "Jangan lupa besok ya."

"Ya." Tanpa memberi salam, aku langsung menutup telepon. Menekan ikon telepon merah dengan tega. Ponselku kini bergelimang lesu di samping laptopku. Sepertinya afeksi laptop lebih besar ketimbang kehadiran ponselku. Aku beralih ke laptop, kembali ke tujuan awal―bermain game online.

Kuharap janjinya tidak terlalu pagi. Aku ingin bangun siang.

.

.

.

Pukul 10:16 PM. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk kembali bermain ponselku, jantung tiba-tibaku berdegup kencang. Deg. Dalam satu kali, tapi membuatku terdiam beberapa sekon. Tanganku sempat mengambang di atas ponselku sendiri.

Hening. Pandanganku menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan

Tidak ada apapun yang memacu adrenalin.

Tapi aku merasakan suatu firasat buruk. Rasanya sesuatu telah terjadi.

(Mungkin hanya firasatku saja)

.

.

.

Jam 01:16 AM, aku masih terjaga.

Baterai ponselku berkedip-kedip merah minta diterobos kabel pengisi daya. Terus bergetar meski pemiliknya kini sedang menguras otak demi teka-teki untuk membuka harta karun di suatu game puzzle. Tanganku bisa merasakan panas tubuh ponsel ini. Sepertinya benda elektronik yang satu ini butuh pendingin, ide buruk jika aku memberinya es.

Maka kusudahi bergadang dengan ponsel ini. Kuletakan begitu saja di atas meja belajar. Dari ponsel, kini aku selingkuh dengan novelku sendiri. Novel terjemahan. Berasal dari Amerika yang kini menjadi trending topic bagi pencinta buku.

Kuharap dengan novel ini aku bisa tidur. Terutama setelah aku merasakan firasat buruk, dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku paling tidak bisa tidur jika sudah seperti itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika pagi, ponselku masih belum bersuara tentang Isogai.

Tidak ada kabar darinya.

Aku mengeliat pelan. Kantukku masih belum hilang meski air dingin sudah menyapa duluan di wajahku.

Rasanya aku ingin tidur lagi.

Tentu saja. Tentu aku ingin tidur lagi setelah bermain game semalaman tanpa peduli berapa banyak waktu kubuang percuma. Dua dini hari aku baru menarik selimutku. Lalu jam enam pagi, tamu sialan―entah itu siapa―seenaknya saja mengetuk pintuku. Memang dikira pintuku sedia 24 jam. Aku tahu ini pagi. Tapi sabtu adalah waktu berkah untuk bangun siang. Mana sudi aku menyia-siakan kesempatan ini.

"Sebentar..."

Aku yakin itu bukan Isogai Yuuma. Kami memang ingin bertemu. Tapi dia cukup waras untuk tidak menjadi tamu pagi-pagi sekali ketika hari sabtu seperti ini.

Pukul 6:49 AM. Tamu kali ini tidak kesabaran memencet bel. Berkali-kali aku bilang sebentar, tetap saja bel terus berbunyi. Yah, aku juga tidak buru-buru amat membuka pintunya. Mengenakan jaket lalu segera membukakan pintu untuk tamuku.

"Maaf, apa kau Akabane Karma-san?"

Ah. Aku terdiam.

Ternyata tamuku adalah polisi.

"Iya." Aku menatap tamuku―dua orang polisi dan satu orang, sepertinya inspektur dengan jabatan lebih tinggi. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Melihat mereka menjadi tamuku, rasa kantukku langsung hilang. Hidungku mengendus suatu berbahaya. Aku tidak pernah ingat kalau aku pernah mengundang polisi ke tempatku.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Selang beberapa sekon, inspektur itu menyerahkan selembar foto padaku. Tak lupa lencana kebanggaannya seolah membuatnya bisa menggorek semua informasi dariku.

"Apa kau mengenalinya?"

Tentu saja.

Foto itu menggambarkan sosok Isogai Yuuma. Setengah badan dengan wajah lebih diutamakan. Layar belakang berwarna putih cermelang. Mata karamelnya menatap lurus ke arah kamera. Kemeja polos dengan blazer sekolah. Ini foto resmi sekolah. Dicetak untuk keperluan akademis. Tapi kini malah pindah tangan ke polisi.

Ada apa lagi sekarang...

"Aku kenal dia." Aku menyerahkan lagi foto itu. Kembali menatap polisi itu. "Kenapa lagi dengannya?"

Dan juga dari sekian anak kelas 3-E yang ada, kenapa malah aku yang didatangi oleh polisi.

Tapi, aku yakin kalau sebetulnya aku tidak pernah mengharapkan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir polisi itu.

"Isogai Yuuma telah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri di atap sekolah Kunugigaoka kemarin malam. Kami di sini ingin meminta keterangan darimu."

.

.

.

Bagian 01 | Kehidupan Damai Akabane Karma

-selesai-

.

.

.

Tamat beneran /enggak!/

Bukannya lanjutin fic malah nambah utang :') apa boleh buat. Ide fic ini sudah lama mengendap di otak ini, setelah nonton kagerou project. Terus habis nonton Boku dake ga inai machi sm Re:Zero, maka jadilah nih fanfic. Aku terinspirasi sm masterpiece tuh anime.

Sumpah, ini bukan tentang game kematian. Emang sih make game-game begituan, tapi bukan tentang game. Lebih ke arah misteri~~~ Sebetulnya aku pengen Karma yg bunuh diri terus diselamatin sm Nagisa. Tapi berhubung Nagisa sudah punya peran penting di fanfic ini, maka digantikan oleh Isogai. Dan tentunya ada Asano~ :DDD

Apakah Isogai sudah mati? Maybe yes, maybe not. Tergantung nanti moodku saja. Aku juga engga tahu ini bakal yaoi atau friendship seperti Hakuna Matata. Lihatlah saja berkembangan nanti.

Oke, sampai di sini, kritik dan sarannya ditunggu

.

nadezhda rein


	2. Bagian 02

18 Juni 2016. Dua hari sejak terakhir kali aku melihat Isogai Yuuma.

"Tulang rusuknya retak. Kedua kakinya patah. Syukurlah anak itu tidak mengalami gegar otak. Kurasa, luka-luka yang dialaminya tidak membuatnya kehilangan nyawa."

Kemarin, Isogai membuat janji padaku. Hanya janji sederhana. Pertemuan kecil—mungkin aku ingin pergi ke tengah-tengah hutan—untuk latihan kemampuan bela diri masing-masing. Kalau perlu, aku akan mengajak Terasaka, Sugino, Okajima, ataupun cowok-cowok lagi menganggur sekarang.

"Karena potassium sianida dosis tinggi yang ia konsumsi—mungkin sebelum dia lompat—aku tidak memprediksi kapan dia bangun. Jika saja ia mengambil dosis sedikit lagi, aku pastikan dia meninggal keracunan dalam beberapa menit."

Aku tidak tahu harus bersuara apa.

Isogai Yuuma melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Melompat dari gedung utama setelah meminum potassium sianida―racun mematikan jika di konsumsi melebihi dosis sekitar 90 mg.

Tapi kenapa?

Pintu kamar pasien 307 kubuka pelan, tanpa kuketuk. Tatapan hangat Isogai Yuuma yang biasa terpatri di wajahnya tak bisa lagi kulihat di sini. Hanya menyisakan Isogai berbaring tak berdaya di tengah ruangan untuk satu pasien.

Maehara Hiroto, yang paling pertama mengecap ruangan ini, hanya menatapku. Tidak memberikan sapaan yang berarti. Hanya duduk sambil mengenggam tangan Isogai.

"Kau sudah datang daritadi?"

"Ya." Matanya tidak pernah berhenti menatap Isogai. Sepertinya dia membatalkan tiket kereta api ke Kyoto. Maehara tetap kokoh berada di samping Isogai, menggengam tangan pucat laki-laki itu erat. "Padahal baru sehari tidak ketemu, tapi malah menjadi seperti ini..."

Aku tidak membalas kalimat Maehara. Perhatianku jatuh pada sosok Isogai Yuuma di atas ranjang. Tertidur dan tidak sudi dibangunkan. Seperti tuan putri tidur yang menanti kecupan pangeran berkuda putih.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Sebetulnya, kenapa Isogai mengakhiri hidupnya?

Kalau begitu, untuk apa janji yang sempat diucapakan Isogai kemarin malam. Apa hanya untuk menutupi motif kalau dia akan bunuh diri. Apa yang terjadi sebetulnya kemarin? Padahal terakhir kali aku lihat, tidak ada salah dengannya. Ia hanya izin tidak ke sekolah.

Setelah itu berita Isogai bunuh diri menjadi kopi pagiku.

Tidak ada surat terakhir ataupun petunjuk kenapa dia mengakhiri hidupnya. Tubuhnya ditemukan di belakang atap sekolah, jam 06:03 AM. Menyisakan teka-teki dan penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

 **[ Redo: Alter Future ]**

 **Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **ERASED/Boku dake ga inai machi own by Kei Sanbe**

 **Re: Zero Kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu own by Tappei Nagatsuki**

 **Kagerou Project own by Jin**

.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk material apapun

.

.

.

Sebetulnya aku tidak begitu yakin kenapa Isogai menelponku semalaman. Apakah itu salah satu bentuk proteksi diri sehingga tidak ada orang yang mengambil inisiatif untuk mencegah dia bunuh diri? Kalau begitu kenapa dia hanya menelponku. Padahal aku bukanlah orang yang peduli dengannya. Atau paling tidak, kenapa tidak menelpon Maehara—laki-laki itulah yang paling terpukul di antara kami.

Jam 10:03 AM. Aku berada di kantor polisi, di depan ruang intograsi. Aku memang bukan tersangka. Tapi para polisi itu sepertinya ingin mengorek semua infomarsi dari mulutku. Seharusnya aku bersama Maehara, tapi laki-laki itu masih belum bisa mengeluarkan semua yang diketahui. Maka, aku berada di sini sendirian.

Tadinya aku ingin mengetuk pintu. Tapi karena suara berisik dari dalam, aku langsung membuka pintunya.

"Isogai sama sekali tidak bunuh diri. Kalian meragukanku hanya karena aku anak SMP?"

Tatapan penuh menantang. Tangan bersilang dk depan. Kelewat berani atau bodoh melawan dua polisi lengkap pistol di pinggangnya. Asano Gakushuu tampak tidak gentar menghadapi dua polisi sendirian di ruang intograsi ini.

Ah ya. Kalau tidak salah, kata inspektur yang menangani kasus Isogai Yuuma, Asano Gakushuu yang menemukannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia pagi-pagi ke sekolah, tapi Asano adalah orang menyelamatkan Isogai sekaligus menelpon polisi dan ambulan.

Melihat keributan seperti ini, sepertinya Asano jauh lebih tahu tentang kasus ini ketimbang da polisi berbau rokok itu.

"Dengar, anak muda, Isogai mengonsumsi potassium sianida dalam dosis tinggi dan dia lompat. Di sana juga tidak ada jejak apapun selain jejak sepatunya. Sekarang kau mengatakan dia tidak dibunuh?" Salah seorang polisi itu tertawa menggelegar. "Kalau dia dibunuh, kaulah menjadi tersangka utama."

Asano mendengus tidak suka. Mata memincing ke depan. "Jika Isogai terbangun, kupastikan kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri."

Polisi gendut yang duduk di depan Asano itu terlalu malas untuk menanggapi laki-laki jingga itu. "Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Sekarang pergilah, cuci kaki dan tidur siang. Anak kecil sepertimu jangan kebanyakan nonton invenstigasi kriminal."

Asano masih belum menyerah. Tapi dia mencoba untuk mengambil sikap kooperatif. Tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama di ruangan ini. Ia mendengus kasar. Tanpa, suara pamitan yang sopan, ia angkat kaki dari ruang intrograsi. Tanpa memberi salam apapun. Hanya menatapku tajam dalam beberapa sekon, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Seolah-olah kami sama sekali tidak mengenal—apa-apaan sikap itu?!

"Dasar anak judes, ayah anak sama saja." Si Polisi menggerutu. Ia menatapku remeh, sama tatapannya terhadap Asano. "Akabane-kun, kemarilah, aku harus mengintrogasimu."

Sepertinya aku memang tidak menyukai polisi itu.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?"

Ketika pintu kaca polisi terbuka otomatis, aku melihat sosok laki-laki jingga. Asano sama sekali tidak pulang. Ia menungguku di depan kantor polisi. Satu botol teh hijau dengan gula habis setengah di tangannya.

Dalam setengah jam, pukul 10:37 AM, intograsiku selesai. Tanpa ada kilatan permusuhan di antara kami. Aku cukup waras untuk tidak menanyakan hal-hal tidak hanya menjawab pertanyaan bak anak baik, lalu pergi dengan salam.

Terlebih aku menyadari, sepertinya Asano jauh lebih tahu dari kejadian ini dibandingkan polisi itu.

Kali ini, aku ingin menanyakan semua ke Asano. Aku juga yakin kalau ia pasti melontarkan banyak pertanyaan padaku.

"Apa kau percaya Isogai akan bunuh diri?"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tapi, jauh dari lubuk hatiku, aku tahu Isogai Yuuma tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Lalu kalau begitu—" mataku berotasi. Menatap Asano penuh selidik. "—anak kelas A peduli sekali dengan ketua kelas kami?"

Memang benar. Asano tidak mungkin tertarik dengan kelas E kecuali ambisi untuk menjatuhkannya. Tapi kalau situasi seperti ini, bukannya jauh lebih baik menjatuhkan citra Isogai sekaligus kelas kami. Kenapa juga Asano bersikeras kalau Isogai tidak bunuh diri.

Kemungkinan besar Asano mengetahui sesuatu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikeras Isogai tidak bunuh diri. Apa kau ingin mengatakan Isogai dibunuh, jangan bercanda!"

"Kalau begitu, kau percaya orang yang kuat seperti Isogai akan bunuh diri?"

Lagi-lagi aku bungkam. Perasaanku tercampur aduk.

Aku ingin mempercayai perkataan Asano, sama seperti sebelumnya aku di kelas A. Tapi melihat kondisi Isogai seperti itu, aku tidak bisa mempercayai begitu saja. Terutama ketika aku menjadi orang terakhir mendengar suara Isogai sebelum tidur panjangnya.

"Jika saja dia bunuh diri kenapa dia tidak mengonsumsi sianida dalam jumlah banyak. Bukankah itu jauh lebih efektif daripada terjun?"

"Mungkin saja dosis yang dibawa Isogai tidak cukup untuk membunuhnya," kataku sambil menatap tajam Asano.

Namun justru malah Asano ingin tertawa. Ia menatapku geli. "Mungkin kau memang orang terakhir mendengar suaranya. Tapi aku adalah orang terakhir melihat Isogai. Jam sepuluh malam, aku melihatnya di labotarium biologi gedung utama."

"Kenapa Isogai ada di labotarium biologi?" Aku tidak mengerti. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu ke polisi?!"

"Polisi itu terlalu bodoh untuk menerima infomarsi dari anak jenius sepertiku." Asano mendesah tak suka. "Musim panas kali ini sekolah kita mengirim anak-anak kelas dua untuk olimpiade biologi. Sekolah sudah menyiapkan peralatan untuk latihan. Termasuk sianida, bahkan aku melihat tiga botol sianida ukuran besar yang cukup membunuh puluhan orang. Dan itu di lemari kaca labotarium biologi, terlihat jelas jika kau masuk ke sana."

"Tapi kenapa Isogai tidak mengakhiri hidup situ saja?!" Aku menyalak. "Dan juga kenapa dia malam-malam di sana. Astaga... aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikir ketua kelas sialan itu. Kau juga, itu infomarsi penting, kenapa kau—"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapaku, mulutku langsung disegel tangan Asano. Menahanku untuk menguapkan semua emosiku.

"Jangan keras-keras, bodoh! Kita masih di depan kantor polisi," bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

Aku cepat-cepat melepaskan dekapan dia. Memandang Asano penuh sengit. Aku butuh jawaban, sungguh.

Kuharap Isogai sama sekali tidak bunuh diri...

Laki-laki jingga itu mendesah pelan sebelum berkata, "aku memang tidak tahu apa sebenarnya terjadi." Asano terdiam beberapa sekon. "Tapi, saat itu, aku melihat Isogai menangis di sana sendirian."

"Asano..."

"Aku juga ragu, kalau dia bunuh diri dan juga dibunuh." Ia memalingkan mukanya. Tidak mau menatapku lagi. "Tapi itu sama saja aku membiarkan dia mati bukan?"

.

.

.

Tidak ada di antara kami yang mau mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Hanya duduk berhadapan dengan dua gelas minuman yang berbeda. Di kafe tentram seperti ini, kami sudah cukup jauh dari endusan polisi.

Kami sepakat, apapun terjadi tidak akan mengatakan pada polisi-polisi bodoh.

Jus stawberry ditambah susu murni perlahan berkurang dengan sedotanku. Aku memperhatikan Asano menyesapi kopi hitamnya—selera orang tua. "Lalu selanjutnya apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Tentu saja menyelidiktnya." Dasar cangkir porselen tanpa motif beradu dengan piring pasangannya. "Nanti malam, kita akan ke labotarium biologi."

"Kenapa tidak ke sana sekarang?"

"Polisi masih ada di sana. Aku tidak mau bertemu mereka dulu."

Dasar tsundere. Aku kembali menyedot olahan stawberry nikmat itu.

Tatapan serius Asano beralih pada jam dinding kafe. Pukul 11:06 AM. Masih terlalu dini untuk memesan makan siang di kafe ramah dompet ini. "Jam sepuluh malam kita ke sana, kau punya kamera?"

Aku mengangguk, "untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk merekam barang bukti, bodoh." Tangan Asano bersidekap di depan. "Kuharap polisi-polisi itu belum memeriksa lab bio. Akan jauh lebih merepotkan jika mereka mendapatkan barang bukti."

Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sebalku, aku kembali meminum lagi sampai sisa-sisa cairan terakhir. Kadang selera anak kecil bisa menenangkan hormon stressku.

"Yang kutakutkan itu kalau Isogai benar-benar dibunuh."

"Kemungkinan besar pelaku pasti akan kembali dan melenyapkan semua barang bukti—hei, apa tidak masalah kalau kita datang malam-malam?"

"Yah, agak beresiko." Mata Asano berotasi sejenak. Memperhatikan sekitar kami. Lalu ia kembali menatapku penuh intens. "Kau berandalan—bisa bela diri?"

"Kau meremehkanku, aku punya sabuk hitam judo, taekwondo dan karate."—dan juga ilmu membunuh yang diajarkan Karasuma-sensei—"Oh, aku mengerti. Sekalian menangkap pelaku ceritanya."

"Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui." Asano menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sama seperti dulu, saat kami berduet lomba matematika dan memajang medali perak di ruang kesiswaan. "Yah, meski aku harus berduet dengan anak kelas E sekalipun."

Aku ingin tertawa mengejek. "Maaf saja ya, aku ini mantan kelas A," kataku sambil menyeringai. "Kita buat pelaku menyesal berani melawan kita."

Sepertinya nanti akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

Aku tahu kalau Isogai pasti tidak akan bunuh diri.

Dan aku sangat ingin mempercayainya.

Setelah perdebatan panjang antara aku dan Asano, kaki panjangku melangkah ke rumah sakit. Aku membuka pintu kamar Isogai. Ruang 307 terasa damai sekali. Tidak ada celotehan antara Maehara dan Isogai, duet sejati anak kelas 3-E. Hanya ada bisu di antara mereka. Maehara tetap setia menemani Isogai sampai laki-laki itu terbangun. Kudengar, dia akan menemani Isogai di rumah sakit untuk pekan ini.

Mata jinggaku teralih ke Maehara. Sekarang laki-laki itu sudah tidur di sofa setelah menghabiskan makanan instan. Aku juga bisa melihat bekas tangisannya di matanya.

Mungkin Maehara casanova sejati, pria kuat yang bisa bersanding banyak wanita.

Tapi tidak ada seseorang yang tidak menangis jika mengetahui sahabatnya bunuh diri.

Dan tentunya aku mengerti perasaan Maehara.

Aku duduk pada bangku kosong. Tidak bisa aku berhenti menatap Isogai seperti ini. Terutama, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Isogai tidak berdaya seperti ini.

"Hei." Aku mengenggam tangan Isogai. Sama seperti Maehara lakukan. "Kenapa kau bisa berakhir seperti ini?"

Tentu saja, Isogai tidak akan menjawabnya.

Aku mendesah pelan. Teka-teki ini sepertinya hanya aku dan Asano yang akan menjawabnya.

Tapi jika memang benar ada seseorang yang membunuh Isogai, kenapa dia tidak memberikan dosis tinggi potassium sianida—terlebih stok Kunugigaoka bisa dibilang sangat banyak. Kenapa pelaku sampai repot-repot melempar Isogai ke atap sekolah.

Mulutku bungkam. Aku terdiam.

"Tidak ada jejak sepatu sama sekali selain jejak sepatu Isogai."

Itu artinya tidak ada orang yang melempar Isogai ke atap sekolah. Tidak ada orang lain di sana. Isogai hanya sendirian.

"Apakah kau benar-benar bunuh diri?"

Kata-kata Asano yang terekam sempurna di memoriku kini kembali memunculkan keraguan. Memang benar, jika Isogai ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dia tidak perlu repot-repot loncat. Sederhana. Tinggal menghabiskan stok kimia yang ada di labotarium biologi. Atau paling sederhana tinggal tusuk leher pakai pisau bedah yang dikoleksi di lemari kaca.

Namun, beberapa jeda kemudian, mataku membulat sempurna. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang.

"Atau Asano lah yang membunuh Isogai?"

Itu bukan kemungkinan yang mustahil. Asano justru tersangka utama jika memang benar Isogai tidak membunuh.

Kecurigaanku makin memuncak. Asano Gakushuu adalah orang pertama yang menemukan Isogai Yuuma, pagi-pagi—bukankah itu justru mencurigakan. Maksudku, untuk apa dia pagi-pagi ke sekolah di akhir pekan, sekolah jelas-jelas libur. Terutama sampai menemukan tubuh Isogai Yuuma.

Dia bersikeras kalau Isogai Yuuma dibunuh, mungkin itu hanya akal-akalannya saja. Atau lebih parah lagi dia bisa melampiaskan semua kejahatanya padaku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak boleh asal menyimpulkannya."

Benar.

Aku harus berhati-hati. Akan berakibat fatal jika aku bertindak gegabah.

Pada jam 02:13 PM, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk mencari pelaku yang sebenarnya nanti malam. Meski itu adalah Asano Gakushuu sendiri.

.

.

.

Ponselku yang penuh berbagai game bergetar ketika gerak semu matahari menuju barat. Asano mengirim e-mail. Pertemuan kami berada di perempatan jalan menuju Kunugigaoka.

Bulan mengantung sempurna. Malam seperti ini tidak terlalu panas untuk ukuran musim panas. Setidaknya tidak sampai tahap memanasi hatiku. Aku ingin semua masalah ini cepat-cepat selesai.

"Lebih cepat dari yang kukira."

Pukul 09:49 PM, Asano akhirnya datang. Memakai seragam sekolah seperti biasa dan membawa tas—mungkin itu tas untuk melenyapkan bukti, aku tidak tahu. Untuk kali ini aku hanya membawa pisau lipat yang kuseludupkan di kardiganku. Jaga-jaga. Dan juga kamera digital untuk menangkap semua bukti untuk menjebloskan pelaku ke penjara.

"Aku sudah keliling sebentar," kataku sambil menatap dari atas dan bawah sosok Asano. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. "Polisi sepertinya sudah menghilang. Case closed. Polisi menganggap Isogai bunuh diri dan lebih memilih menunggu Isogai bangun untuk keterangan lebih lanjut."

Asano mendengus tak suka. "Dasar polisi bodoh."

Malam semakin larut. Aku mengikuti langkah Asano dari belakang—menurutku sangat berbahaya jika Asano di belakang, bisa-bisa dia malah menikamku. Tampilannya mungkin tidak mencurigakan. Tapi pikiran otaknya yang sama licik dengan ayahku membuatku lebih mawas diri. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia bertindak seenaknya.

Aku harus berhati-hati.

Sebagai anak Kepala Direktur dan ketua OSIS, Asano memegang kunci pintu gerbang Kunugigaoka. Bukan hal sulit baginya untuk membuka pintu gerbang tanpa bantuan satpam.

"Kita akan berpencar," kata Asano ketika membuka pintu gedung utama. "Kau memeriksa atap sekolah. Aku akan memeriksa labotarium biologi."

"Tidak." Aku langsung menyangkal. Justru jika Asano memeriksa labotarium biologi, bukti bisa mudah dilenyapkannya. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. "Aku periksa labotarium biologi. Lagipula aku yang bawa kamera bukan?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik. Asano menarik nafasnya. "Baiklah." Ia menyerahkan kunci labotarium biologi. "Pakailah sarung tangan karet di rak dekat pintu. Jika kau temukan bukti, foto terlebih dahulu dan periksalah bukti itu."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Dan kami segera berpencar. Asano berlari kecil menuju atap sekolah lewat tangga dekat ruang guru. Aku ke labotarium biologi di lantai dua lewat tangga dekat ruang kesehatan—jalan tercepat.

Koridor lantai dua senyap. Nyaris saja suara jejak kakiku memecahakan keheningan ini. Tidak ada satupun orang di sini. Lampu-lampu neon berjejer memang dimatikan ketika malam Sinar rembulan damai menembus jendela sebening selaput kornea, hanya itu menjadi pencahayaanku kali.

Hahaha. Rasanya di film horror. Jika aku berjalan di tempat ini, pasti aku akan bertemu makhluk jejadian yang menanti di ujung koridor.

Tentu saja aku tidak takut. Game horror adalah asupanku sehari-hari untuk menemani suntuk. Aku juga tidak percaya adanya hantu.

Mungkin daripada game horror, ini lebih tempat game thiller dengan bumbu kriminalitas. Aku ingin tertawa. Apa yang terjadi saat ini seperti di dunia game. Tokoh utamanya mencari pelaku yang membunuh temannya. Dan ironisnya tersangka utamanya justru salah seorang paling dekat dengan tokoh utamanya.

Konyol sekali.

Aku membuka pintu labotarium biologi. Sesuai dugaanku dan Asano. Belum tersentuh oleh para polisi itu. Mungkin fakta Isogai Yuuma bunuh diri dan berakhir koma tidak membuat mereka seperti polisi di film Amerika. Mereka terlalu malas untuk mendengar kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

Jika dugaanku benar, palingan polisi itu hanya melihat atap sekolah. Lalu case closed.

Sarung tangan karet merekat sempurna di tanganku. Mataku siaga untuk memperhatikan semua celah yang ada. Aku sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu. Akan merepotkan jika satpam yang suka jaga malam menyadari lampu labotarium menyala.

"Isogai menangis di sini." Aku terus meniti meja-meja labotarium biologi. Kosong. Kecuali meja deretan tengah. Satu botol yang menarik perhatianku. Aku mengambilnya. "Potassium sianida."

Seperti dugaan Asano. Ada satu botol potassium sianida di ruang labotarium ini. Duanya lagi masij ada di lemari. Segelnya sudah rusak. Aku membukanya. Bubuk putih potassium sianida masih tinggal setengah. Ada kemungkinan seseorang mengambil sedikit—entah Isogai, Asano, atau siapapun yang menjadi pelaku—lalu memasukan ke tubuh ringkih Isogai.

Tapi kalau sebanyak ini kenapa tidak dihabisi semuanya—lebih cepat mati daripada loncat dari atap sekolah.

"Hei..."

Aku tersentak.

Tanpa kuketahui, tahu-tahu saja hembusan nafas seseorang menggelitiki telingaku. Ada seseorang di belakangku. Mataku bisa menangkap pantulan di lemari kaca. Aku dan lelaki hitam di belakangku.

Firasat buruk. Ini tidak baik. Terlalu berbahaya.

"...kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Tangannya merayap mulai memelukku dari belakang. Kedua belah bibirku kelu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak―ah, lebih tepatnya aku terlalu takut untuk sekedar bergerak. Entah aku takut karena lelaki hitam di belakangku, atau karena firasat buruk menggelitik diriku.

Aku tidak tahu siapa di belakangku. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Penganggu harus mati."

"―?!"

Tahu-tahu sebilah pisau menusuk tepat pada perutku bersamaan dia menyegel mulutku. Menembus hingga aku bisa melihat mata pisau.

Tubuhku jatuh seketika. Sakit. Ini benar-benar sakit. Tanganku berusaha memegang lukaku meski sensasi rasa sakit makin bertambah. Darah hangat keluar jauh lebih cepat dari yang kukira. Aku harus mencegah darah segar keluar banyak dari luka ini. Atau aku akan mati...

"Pengganggu."

"Aaakh!"

Dia tiba-tiba saja menarik pisau cepat dan makin membuatku kesakitan. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa yang menusukku. Sialan. Seharusnya aku menyalakan lampu jika seperti. Sekarang yang kubisa lihat laki-laki hitam dengan hoodie hitam.

Dia bukan Asano.

Lalu siapa?

"Akabane Karma." Pintu labotarium biologi diketuk. Itu suara Asano dari luar. "Kau di dalam?"

Laki-laki hitam itu mengambil pistol di balik jaketnya. Dia hanya menatapku tanpa bersuara. Seolah menyuruhku untuk bungkam. Tentu saja. Tentu aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara setelah luka ini mengeluarkan banyak darah. Aku berusaha menahan rasa sakit ini. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Tidak...

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Asano masuk. Dia tidak boleh masuk.

Kumohon Asano, pergilah...

Asano menyadari kejanggalan di dalam. Ia kembali mengetuk. "Karma, aku masuk."

KUMOHON JANGAN—!

Mataku membulat sempurna.

Tahu-tahu semua terjadi begitu saja.

Peluru itu keluar dari moncong pistol tanpa suara. Menembus tepat pada pertengahan kepala Asano. Belum sempat mata jingga Asano melihat kami berdua, tubuhnya langsung terjatuh. Darah segar langsung keluar dari lukanya. Semuanya terjadi tepat pada mataku. Asano bahkan tidak berteriak sama sekali.

"A-A-Asano..."

Asano tergeletak dengan darahnya sendiri. Asano sudah mati.

Mati...

Ahahaha. Padahal aku mengira Asano adalah pelakunya. Tapi laki-laki itu malah yang mati duluan di antara kami. Tidak lucu sekali.

"Penganggu harus lenyap."

Laki-laki hitam itu berbalik tanpa menatapku lagi. Pergi dengan penuh misteri yang tidak bisa kucapai sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot menghapus jejaknya atau membunuhku lebih cepat. Hei, apakah dia mungkin menganggap aku akan mati jika dia tinggalkan. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengakhiri penderitaanku karena luka yang ia ciptakan. Bahkan dia sudah tidak peduli botol sianida di tanganku.

Sakit. Ini masih sakit.

Tubuhku makin dingin. Aku kehilangan suhu tubuhku sendiri. Sakit. Darahku makin keluar banyak.

Sekarang aku sudah tidak tahu lagi. Mataku makin buram. Sosok Asano semakin lama makin menggabur.

Mendadak, pikiranku menjadi kosong. Aku sudah lupa cara untuk bernafas. Dalam hitunganku, aku bisa merasakan jantungku berhenti. Aku tidak punya energi untuk sekedar menutup mataku. Tahu-tahu saja semuanya menjadi gelap.

Ah.

Aku sudah mati.

.

.

.

Bagian 02 | Akhir dari Akabane Karma

-selesai-

.

.

.

Yeaaayy! Karma matttiiiiiii~ /malah seneng/ dan tamat #dilemparsendal.

Muehehehe habis Isogai bunuh diri terbitlah AsaKaru mati berduaan. Aaahh, mana mereka mati berdua di labotarium biologi, romantis-romantis gimanaa gituuu~~~ /mati bahagia/ otepe mahh, kalau mati berdua bikin meleleh. Mana MaeIso friendship gimanaa gitu, juga bikin pengen jilatin mereka berdua.

Laki-laki hitam bukan OC kok. Cuma polisi sampe konco-konconya yg OC. Laki-laki hitam itu benar-benar bukan OC, sumpah! Betewe, ini termasuk rated M bukan sih?

Oke, sampai segitu dulu. Maaf review, aku akan balas review setelah moodku balik lagi. Tapi kritik dan sarannya ditunggu. Danke!

.

nadezhda rein


	3. Bagian 03

Aku membuka mataku.

Sinar matahari merembes masuk lewat celah-celah dedauanan rindang.

Hembusan angin. Aroma oksigen hasil fotosintesis masuk ke saraf pengecap.

Ini bukanlah labotarium biologi. Aku mengenali tempat ini. Yah, ini tempat biasa aku tidur siang. Pohon rindang berjarak dua ratus meter dari gedung lama. Tanpa ada lelaki hitam yang telah menusuk perutku. Tanpa Asano Gakushuu yang tertembak mati tepat pada kepalanya. Tanpa malam mengerikan yang menjadi eksekusi kematian kami berdua.

Kenapa aku bisa berakhir di sini?

Saat yang sama, aku melihat seseorang menghampiriku.

Mataku membulat sempurna. Jantungku jauh lebih berdegup kencang daripada berhadapan dengan lelaki hitam itu. Mulutku memang terbuka. Tapi aku tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Terhenti pada tenggorokan.

Astaga. Ya Tuhan.

Aku tak percaya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya

"Haruskah aku setiap hari kemari dan menjemputmu? Ayolah, aku ini juga sibuk. Tak mungkin aku harus membuang waktu berhargaku begitu saja hanya untukmu!"

Tubuhku mematung. Aku membeku.

Saat ini, aku melihat Isogai Yuuma. Berdiri di depanku dengan kicauan berisiknya. Tanpa ada sedikitpun luka. Tanpa ada perban yang melilit tubuhnya. Tanpa wajah pucat yang menyimapan berbagai macam misteri.

Ia berdiri dengan kondisi paling sehat yang pernah kutemui.

.

.

.

 **[ Redo: Alter Future ]**

 **Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **ERASED/Boku dake ga inai machi own by Kei Sanbe**

 **Re: Zero Kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu own by Tappei Nagatsuki**

 **Kagerou Project own by Jin**

 **.**

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk material apapun_

.

.

.

"Karma-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanpa kusadari, tahu-tahu saja punggung tangan Isogai sudah berada di dahiku. Ia menatap cemas. Ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres padaku.

"Kau tidak demam...," katanya lagi.

Aku terpaku. Tapi saat yang sama aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dia, lelaki pucuk di depanku, benar-benar Isogai Yuuma yang kukenal. Aku memegang tanganya erat. Tanganku bisa merasakan suhu badannya. Ini bukanlah halusisani. Ini benar-benar Isogai Yuuma.

Tapi bagaimana?

"Kau benar-benar hidup, kau benar-benar hidup. Kau tidak mati."

Sosok Isogai Yuuma nyata di depanku.

Aku masih belum percaya. Di hadapanku ada Isogai Yuuma. Lelaki pucuk yang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri—atau dia benar-benar dibunuh—benar-benar berdiri di depanku. Menatapku sama seperti tatapan sebelumnya. Isogai tidak lagi berbaring di rumah sakit menyimpan misteri. Dia benar-benar di depanku. Membagi oksigen yang sama.

Astaga. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai. Perasaaanku benar-benar tercampur aduk. Apakah ini—

"Kurasa kau harus ke ruang kesehatan." Isogai justru tidak mengerti dengan kondisiku. Menghela nafas pelan. "Kurasa kau tidak perlu ikut ulangan matematika. Kau harus istirahat."

"Ulangan matematika?" Aku terdiam beberapa sekon. "Tunggu dulu―bukannya kemarin kita ulangan matematika."

"Kau bicara apa Karma-kun." Kedua alisnya bertaut. "Kemarin ulangan bahasa Jepang. Sekarang kita ulangan matematika."

"Jangan bercanda Isogai. Ini tidak lucu."

"Justru aku heran denganmu."

Aku masih tidak mau kalah. "Kita sudah ulangan matematika. Aku sudah mengerjakannya Isogai, tanggal 16 Juni."

"Karma-kun, sekarang itu tanggal 16 Juni. Kau jangan ngelawak."

"A-apa?!" Mataku membulat sempurna. Tanggal 16 Juni—dua hari sebelum Isogai bunuh diri. "Yang benar saja! Terakhir kali aku melihat kalender itu tanggal 18—"

Mulutku lagi-lagi tidak bisa bersuara ketika mataku berpapasan dengan manik karamelnya.

Tanggal 16? Apaan ini?

Jelas-jelas aku melihat kalenderku. Tanggal 18 Juni. Dua hari setelah ulangan matematika. Sehari setelah Isogai Yuuma lompat dari gedung utama. Hari ketika aku―

Tidak.

Jika aku mati, mustahil aku melihat Isogai sehat tepat berada di depanku.

Apakah mungkin itu hanya mimpi buruk?

Lama-kelamaan, dia menatapku makin menajam. Lelaki pucuk itu terlalu berani menatapku lurus. Dibandingkan melihatku penuh khawatir, dia menatapku penuh selidik. Pucuknya itu benar-benar bisa mengendus ada yang salah denganku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. "Sepertinya kau mengalami mimpi buruk."

Aku ingin tertawa, sungguh.

Benar. Tentu saja benar. Aku mengalami mimpi terburuk yang pernah kualami. Pada pagi hari mendapatkan berita bahwa salah satu temanku melakukan percobaan bunuh diri—dan sekarang aku yakin kemungkinan terbesar dia dibunuh. Lalu demi memecahkan kasus, aku malah berakhir ditikam dan Asano dibunuh di depan mataku.

Dan sekarang, aku malah melihat Isogai berada di depanku. Tanpa ada luka ataupun cacat. Menatapku sama seperti biasa. Mengatakan kalau hari ini adalah dua hari sebelum tragadi itu dimulai—tanggal 16 Juni.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kelas terlebih dahulu." Isogai memberikan solusi. Ia tersenyum. Berusaha menenangkanku. "Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, nanti aku temani kau tidur di ruang kesehatan."

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di sini.

Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi sekarang.

Pada jam 12:54 PM—lebih cepat sembilan menit dari apa yang kualami—ulangan matematika di mulai. Koro-sensei membagikan lembar soal dan jawaban dengan kecepatan 20 mach miliknya. Isogai diam-diam mengamatiku. Mungkin dia masih khawatir denganku. Aku mencoba tersenyum, menyakinkan dirinya kalau aku baik-baik saja.

Yah, aku tidak pernah sebaik ini. Aku benar-benar kacau sekarang.

Soal yang kuhadapi sama persis dengan yang kuhadapi saat itu. Tidak ada satupun angka berbeda. Bahkan aku yakin letak soal ini dengan soal yang pernah kukerjakan sama persis.

Tak hanya itu saja. Langkah tentakel Koro-sensei mengamati jalan berlangsung ulangan matematika ini. Tangan Terasaka yang mulai menggaruk kepalanya karena pusing. Koro-sensei menambah ralat soal matematika setelah mengecek. Okuda harus mengambil pengapusnya yang jatuh. Maehara menguap dan memilih tidur beberapa menit dibandingkan lanjut mengerjakan soal.

Semuanya sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya bergeser waktu dari detik yang kulihat.

Hei,

jika yang kulihat saat itu mimpi—apakah mungkin sedetail ini?

Ini terlalu persis. Tidak. Mustahil ini disebut mimpi. Aku yakin seratus persen kalau apa yang kualami saat itu bukanlah mimpi. Hei, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana dadaku sesak karena mengetahui Isogai Yuuma bunuh diri. Aku masih ingat rasa sakit pisau menikam tepat pada perut. Aku masih ingat rasa ketakutanku melihat Asano Gakushuu mati di depanku.

Ah, benar. Bagaimana dengan Asano?

Jika itu semua mimpi, kuharap dia masih hidup sekarang.

Lima belas menit sejak awal kertas soal dan jawaban mendarat pada mejaku. Aku sudah selesai. Tentu saja. Mengerjakan soal yang sama jauh lebih cepat daripada mengerjakan soal yang berbeda. Tapi aku sengaja tidak mengumpulkan sekarang. Aku menunggu saat aku mengumpulkannya pada saat itu. Pada pukul 01:33 PM. Waktu aku mengumpulkannya dan tidak sengaja melihat lembar jawaban Isogai.

Penentuannya adalah lembar jawaban Isogai. Yah, walau sebetulnya aku tidak yakin dengan keputusan ini.

Jika saja jawaban Isogai sama seperti yang kulihat kemarin, maka ada kemungkinan besar kejadian selanjutnya akan sama seperti yang kulihat. Akan terulang kembali.

Dan juga akan membenarkan suatu kemungkinan—aku sebenarnya kembali ke masa lalu, _time traveler_.

Jangan bercanda.

Konyol sekali dengan sebutan ini. Kembali ke masa lalu lalu mencegah kematian diriku dan Asano. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa itu terjadi.

Tapi jika itu benar aku kembali ke masa lalu, maka apa yang kulihat di masa depan akan terjadi. Isogai benar-benar akan bunuh diri dan aku akan melihat kematian Asano Gakushuu dan diriku.

Kurang dari lima belas menit berlalu. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengumpulkan yang pertama. Sekaligus membenarkan suatu fakta.

"Seperti biasa Karma-kun. Dua puluh sembilan menit tiga puluh satu detik untuk dua puluh soal persamaan kuadrat."

Kalimat yang sama. Aku membeku.

Koro-sensei tertawa renyah ketika aku mendaratkan kertas jawaban di meja guru. Kejadian yang sama persis. Tidak ada yang berubah. Dengan kecepatan 20 mach miliknya, Koro-sensei mengoreksi jawabanku lalu membubuhi angka seratus pojok kanan atas.

Benar-benar sama persis. Neuron otakku tak bisa lagi memproses kejadian ini. Aku binggung, bimbang, tidak tahu keputusan apa yang harus kuambil sekarang. Saat yang sama aku mulai ketakutan.

"Nufufu~ tingkatkan lagi kecepatanmu. Asano-kun mampu mengerjakannya kurang dari dua puluh menit."

"Ya." Aku berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutanku. Berusaha tenang. "Dari dulu dia memang hebat."

Aku berbalik tanpa peduli apa reaksi Koro-sensei selanjutnya. Diam-diam, pandanganku merayap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tidak ada yang berubah. Anak kelas 3-E tetap fokus dengan lembar jawaban mereka. Tidak ada yang terganggu. Mereka terlalu fokus.

Sengaja, ketika aku ingin menuju kursiku di belakang, aku melihat lembar jawaban Isogai Yuuma. Semuanya sudah terisi. Hanya saja ia terlalu ragu untuk menyudahinya. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya jelas. Tapi aku yakin kalau jawabannya benar. Meski aku hanya melihat sekilas dalam jeda beberapa detik.

Benar-benar sama. Isogai terlalu ragu dengan keputusannya.

Sekarang aku mengerti.

Ini bukan lagi deja vu. Ataupun mimpi lagi.

Aku tidak bisa menyangkal lagi.

Kemungkinan besar, aku benar-benar kembali ke masa lalu.

.

.

.

Aku berusaha tetap tenang. Aku tidak boleh bertindak gegabah.

Jika aku benar-benar kembali ke masa lalu, mungkin saja aku bisa mengubah masa depan kelam kami.

Ya, benar, aku bisa mencegah Isogai Yuuma bunuh diri.

Sekaligus menghentikan lelaki hitam yang membunuhku dan Asano Gakushuu.

16 Juni 2016.

Dua hari waktu tersisa sebelum Isogai benar-benar lompat dari gedung utama.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan..."

Pikiranku buntu. Tentu saja.

Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Isogai Yuuma.

Aku hanya mengenal sosok Isogai sebagai anak teladan yang kurang beruntung terdampar di kelas ini. Isogai anak pintar. Satu-satunya murid yang masih mengandalkan beasiswa dari Kepala Sekolah. Diam-diam, ia kerja sambilan di kafe. Mandiri. Tidak merepotkan. Selalu semangat dan tidak pernah menyerah.

Sejauh yang kulihat sampai sekarang, Isogai masih baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengannya, masih Isogai yang lama dengan senyuman hangat miliknya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia depresi ataupun tekanan batin. Mustahil sekali kalau tiba-tiba ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Terlebih tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Jika saja Isogai dibunuh, kenapa pelaku menargetkan Isogai?

Ah, kenapa juga Isogai bermalaman di gedung utama―jelas-jelas itu bukanlah kelasnya?! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Sekarang, yang berbeda dari yang kualami saat itu, pukul 04:12 PM, sepulang sekolah, Isogai tiba-tiba menghampiriku. Separuh anak sudah meninggalkan kelas ini. Aku tadi sempat melihat Isogai menyuruh Maehara untuk pulang duluan. Lalu kaki lelaki pucuk itu menuju kursiku.

"Hei, Karma-kun." Ia berdiri persis di depanku. Aku tak menatapnya. Sibuk membereskan buku yang ada di laci meja. "Kau benar-benar baik saja?"

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, Isogai-kun."―aku sama sekali tidak tenang. Terutama mengetahui fakta kalau anak di depanku ini akan loncat dari gedung utama―"Aku baik-baik saja."

Isogai mengerutkan kening. "Ayolah, aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja sejak kau bangun tidur siangmu."

Aku tidak bisa berterus terang. Aku tahu, Isogai tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, Karma-kun. Aku tahu kau punya masalah serius."

Aku tidak pernah mengerti sikap Isogai yang benar-benar terlalu peduli dengan temannya.

Mendengus. "Baiklah aku punya pertanyaan padamu." Mataku saling bertatapan. "Apakah kau punya niat bunuh diri atau sejenisnya?"

"H-hah?"

Mulutnya terbuka beberapa senti. Isogai mengangga. Terkejut.

"Sudahlah." Aku mengambil tempat pensilku di laci meja. "Lupakan saja."

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau berpikir aku akan bunuh diri?"

"Entahlah," kataku. "Tapi apakah kau punya niat seperti itu. Maksudku―"

"Tentu saja mustahil," balas Isogai. Penuh penekanan. "Untuk apa aku bunuh diri? Aku bukan orang rendahan yang akan bunuh diri hanya karena masalah kecil."

"Lalu bagaimana jika masalah besar?" Aku ingin menyelidikinya. "Apa kau juga akan mengakhiri hidupmu juga?"

"Ayolah Karma-kun, mana mungkin aku berani berpikir seperti itu," katanya. "Sekalipun masalah besar aku tidak akan mengakhiri hidupku. Aku berjuang."

Aku terdiam beberapa sekon.

Hei, apa kau tahu Isogai? Aku ingin mempercayai kalimatmu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Karma-kun."

Tiba-tiba Isogai mendekatku. Muka kami berjarak terlalu dekat. Isogai menatapku lurus. Tersenyum seolah semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau terlalu banyak main game saja. Tenang saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

Tapi aku sangat ingin mempercayai kalimatnya.

.

.

.

Pada malam hari, ketika pukul 08:45 PM, tidak banyak yang kulakukan.

Game RPG yang tengah kumainkan tidak berada di level terakhir kucapai. Tentu saja. Aku kembali ke masa lalu, entah bagaimana caranya. Semua yang kualami terulang begitu saja. Dan seolah meminta aku untuk membenarkan apa yang salah.

Mengambil notesku, aku menuliskan kejadian apa yang terjadi besok, menurut apa yang kualami.

(1) Isogai izin, tanpa tahu kuketahui alasannya.

Keningku berkerut. Aneh. Bahkan, Koro-sensei tidak curiga―biasanya gurita itu paling panik jika ada muridnya bolos. Tapi mengingat Isogai anak teladan, kurasa Koro-sensei tidak mempermasalahkannya. Hal biasa. Tanpa tahu kalau nantinya akan berakhir mengerikan.

(2) Isogai meneleponku ketika malam.

(3) Asano Gakushuu, berdasarkan pengakuannya, tak sengaja melihat Isogai menangis di labotarium Biologi.

Pulpen tersemat di antara dua jariku berayun pelan. Aku tidak mengerti sekarang. Asano mungkin bermalaman di sekolah untuk mengerjakan urusan OSIS atau menunggu ayahnya. Tapi kenapa Isogai ada di sana? Terlebih sampai menangis. Aku tahu dia orang yang kuat. Tapi tak mungkin ia mengeluarkan air matanya begitu saja tanpa suatu alasan.

Kulewatkan terlebih dahulu. Aku kembali menulis.

(4) Isogai melompat. Menurutku ia melompat ketika pagi hari. Tidak pada malam hari. Di saat yang sama, Asano menemukannya. Karena itu, nyawa lelaki pucuk itu masih bisa diselamatkan. Tapi karena Isogai memakai potasium sianida, dia jatuh koma.

Aneh. Janggal. Aku tidak mengerti sekarang.

Jika pelaku atau Isogai sendiri ingin mengakhiri hidup Isogai Yuuma, kenapa tidak langsung meminum semua potasium sianida di labotarium Biologi. Terlebih lompat di pagi hari. Yang benar saja, kenapa tidak lompat malam hari dan mati karena kehabisan darah. Kalau seperti ini, justru akan berakhir ditemukan Asano.

"Apa mungkin―sejak awal dia tidak mau membunuh Isogai. Hanya membuat celaka Isogai saja."

Masuk akal. Tapi untuk apa?

Mungkinkah ada seseorang dendam dengan Isogai sampai melakukan hal mengerikan itu.

Dan juga kehadiran Asano. Aku belum menemukan jawaban kenapa Asano pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi dan berakhir menjadi salah satu saksi.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Lalu kembali menulis lagi.

(5) Pada malam hari, tanggal 18 Juni 2016, aku dan Asano dibunuh lelaki hitam. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku penganggu.

(6) Aku tidak tahu aku itu kembali ke masa lalu atau hanya sekedar mimpi buruk. Sepertinya aku kembali ke masa lalu. Tapi melihat kejadian kelewatan persis, aku yakin kalau itu semua akan terjadi.

Sempurna. Aku berada di jalan buntu.

Setiap misteri yang kutulis tidak memiliki seutas benang yang bisa kugunakan untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Aku bahkan tidak yakin setiap misteri yang kutulis saling berkaitan. Atau malahan, kemungkinan besar malah tidak terjadi.

Suara jarum jam bergerak tiap detik terdengar di kamarku yang senyap. Tik tok silih berganti. Aku melirik ke jam analogku di dinding. Pukul 09:03 PM. Masih ada dua puluh empat jam lebih untuk mengecap misteri ini dan menemukan jawabannya.

Tapi itu bukanlah waktu yang banyak. Aku tahu itu. Terutama ketika aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang kuhadapi sekarang.

Aku tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi. Aku harus menyeselaikan ini sebelum terlambat.

Pada tanggal 16 Juni 2016, pukul 09:04 PM, aku bertekad untuk menghentikan semuanya.

.

.

.

17 Juni 2016.

Semuanya sama persis seperti yang pernah kualami.

"Isogai izin."

Ketika pagi, bel masuk berbunyi, kutemukan bangku Isogai Yuuma kosong. Bersamaan suara Maehara nenyahut ketika nama Isogai diabsen.

Mungkin saat itu aku tidak peduli dengannya.

Tapi sekarang, aku akan menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

Bagian 03 | Semuanya Pasti Akan Bemula dari Nol

-selesai-

.

.

.

Akhirnya kelaaaarrr jugaaa~~~

Yah, sebenarnya ingin kuapdet awal juli. Berhubung karena aku lagi editing semua ficku jadinya ya.. agak lama (masih ada tiga fic yang harus kuedit) hehehehe~

Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Maaf, aku masih belum bisa balas, berhubung aku sudah kelas tiga, frekuensiku main laptop tidak sebanyak aku kelas dua. Ini aja nulisnya di hape, pegel banget nih tangan :''''))) Mungkin aku balas ketika tugasku sudah kelar (baru masuk udah dikasih pr, ampun!)

Oh ya, aku baru nyadar di chappie dua banyak typo. Efek nulis pas laper. Jadinya sudah kuedit. Chapter satu masih waiting list hehehehe~

Oke, sampai disini aja dulu. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

.

 **nadezhda rein**


	4. Bagian 04

Pada tanggal 17 Juni 2016, bangku milik Isogai Yuuma kosong. Lelaki pucuk itu izin, berdasarkan informasi dari Maehara Hiroto.

Sejak tadi, aku sama sekali tidak fokus dengan pelajaran di depan. Semua terabaikan begitu saja. Aku hanyut pada pikiranku sendiri. Tentu saja, setelah aku mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, mustahil aku bisa tenang mengikuti pelajaran. Waktu yang kumiliki juga tidak lama—kurang dari dua puluh empat jam nyawa Isogai bisa melayang. Jika aku terlambat, tidak hanya Isogai, kemungkinan besar aku juga kehilangan nyawaku.

Tapi, jika saja benar Isogai izin, kenapa justru ditemukan di gedung utama pada saat itu?

Terlebih, pada jam sepuluh malam, Asano malah menemukan Isogai menangis sendirian di labotarium biologi.

Untuk apa Isogai malam-malam ke sekolah jika sejak awal dia tidak berada di kelasnya sendiri?

Maka, saat istirahat pertama, pukul 9:54 AM, aku mengambil inisiatif untuk mencegat Maehara Hiroto sebelum dia membuka kotak bekalnya. Sekarang, kami berdua berada di belakang gedung lama sekolah. Sendirian. Aku yakin tidak ada satupun orang yang mendengar pembicaraan kita.

"Masa enggak tahu?"

Setelah pertanyaan keluar dari mulutku, justru Maehara memandangku aneh. Kening berkerut. Tapi ia berbeda dengan Isogai, tidak menyadari sikapku yang sejak tadi tidak tenang. Aku hanya menatap langsung ke matanya. Tidak mau lagi basa-basi lagi, aku ingin jawabannya.

Maehara menghela nafas pelan, "hari ini tes perpanjangan beasiswa."

"Jangan bercanda. Bukannya tes beasiswa akhir musim panas."

"Itu untuk anak gedung utama," jawab Maehara. "Kau tahu sendiri Kepala Sekolah kita sama anak kelas E? Yah, setidaknya masih bagus Beliau mau ngasih beasiswa ke Isogai. Cuma tetap saja, tega sekali mempercepat tes beasiswa dan bagusnya Isogai baru tahu kemarin, sepulang sekolah."

"Jadi—"

Maehara mengangguk. "Isogai sekarang lagi tes perpanjangan beasiswa."

.

.

.

 **[ Redo: Alter Future ]**

 **Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **ERASED/Boku dake ga inai machi own by Kei Sanbe**

 **Re: Zero Kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu own by Tappei Nagatsuki**

 **Kagerou Project own by Jin**

.

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk material apapun_

.

.

.

Isogai mengambil tes perpanjang beasiswa sekarang, dan aku baru tahu itu.

Astaga. Pantas saja Koro-sensei tidak curiga sama sekali. Tentu saja. Satu-satunya cara agar Isogai masih bisa mengenyam pendidikan sekolah menengah di Kunugigaoka dengan jalan beasiswa. Lelaki pucuk itu mau tak mau harus ikut perpanjangan beasiswa, setiap setahun sekali tepat pada musim panas, jika masih ingin berada di Kunugigaoka. Jelas-jelas dia pasti mengorbankan waktu kelasnya demi ikut itu.

Bagusnya lagi, aku lupa kalau perlakuan Kepala Sekolah berbeda terhadap anak kelas E. Bukan diskriminasi tidak boleh ikut perpanjang beasiswa. Tetapi tega mempercepat tes dan memberitahu mendadak—malah ada beberapa kasus, baru pagi hari dikasih tahu dan harus ikut tes hari itu juga. Isogai juga sudah termasuk beruntung, dapat pemberitahuan ketika malam hari.

Oke, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Isogai tidak masuk hari ini ataupun kenapa ia ditemukan Asano di gedung utama.

Tapi, kenapa Isogai sampai malam sekali—jam sepuluh malam. Tidak ada tes yang sampai memakan waktu selama itu. Apalagi hanya Isogai saja yang ikut tes hari ini.

Aku tahu tes beasiswa itu. Tidak lebih dari tes lima mata pelajaran penting dan tes wawancara. Aku pernah iseng-iseng coba ikut saat kelas dua. Tidak memakan waktu lama. Lima belas orang—termasuk aku dan Isogai saat itu—hanya memakan waktu tengah hari. Jam tiga sore pengumuman langsung ditempel di mading sekolah.

(Tentu saja aku tidak lolos. Orangtuaku rekan bisnis ayah Asano, juga teman dekatnya. Namaku langsung dicoret dari calon penerima beasiswa)

Jika saja memang selesai jam tiga sore, kenapa justru Isogai malah sampai jam sepuluh malam di sana.

Dari jam tiga sampai jam sepuluh, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana.

Lebih parahnya lagi, aku sama sekali belum memulai langkah perubahan.

Bukan. Bukannya aku tidak ingin mengubah masa depan ataupun menyelamatkan Isogai Yuuma. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu aku harus dimulai darimana. Aku bukanlah sohib Isogai dan hubungan kami hanya sebatas mantan anak gedung utama yang kurang beruntung berada di sini—aku karena sikapku dan Isogai karena nekat kerja sambilan. Sisanya, kami seperti tidak kenal satu sama lain.

Pada jam 12:06 PM, sama seperti biasa, aku berada di pohon kurang lebih dua ratus meter dari gedung lama. Berdiam diri dengan _earphone_ mendekap di telingaku. Siang ini, aku sama sekali tidak nafsu makan. Roti isi daging ayam dengan ekstra selada masih belum kusentuh. Pikiranku hanyut. Berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk berpikir segala kemungkinan yang bisa kugunakan. Tapi berakhir aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus memulai darimana.

"Kau benar-benar... sekali cari tempat buat bolos enggak tanggung-tanggung ya."

Suara berisik, tapi jauh lebih tenang daripada milik Isogai. Ya, bukan Isogai Yuuma yang datang. Shiota Nagisa. Datang dengan senyuman hangat menyapaku.

Aku mendesah pelan, "tidak Isogai, pasti kau yang datang."—tapi anehnya, pada saat itu, Nagisa sama sekali tidak datang menjemputku.

"Sebelum Isogai pergi, dia titip salam dan juga minta aku untuk menjemputmu." Nagisa tersenyum simpul. Menurutku, senyumannya itu lebih mirip senyuman seorang wanita daripada seorang pemuda. "Tidak biasa kau mengabaikan susu stoberimu."

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu," kataku. "Tenang saja, nanti aku akan ke sekolah. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Kau mungkin paling pintar di kelas ini. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak pintar menyembunyikan semua perasaanmu. Tsundere akut."

Aku dongkol seketika. Lupa kalau Nagisa adalah paling jago mencari celah kelemahan lawan dari semua anak kelas kami.

"Kalian sama saja." Aku mendengus sebal, "bisakah tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain?"

—aku tidak ingin kalian terlibat dan berakhir mati sama seperti yang kualami saat itu.

"Ayolah, meski tampangmu jaim, sikapmu gampang ditebak." Nagisa seenaknya saja mengklaim tempat kosong di sampingku. "Sampai-sampai Koro-sensei juga khawatir. Daritadi dia berisik sekali di kelas."

Aku tidak membalasnya. Hanya mengabaikan semula celotehan yang keluar dari mulut Nagisa. Yah, lagian juga telingaku sudah kebal untuk mendengar berbagai nasihat—aku ini langganan guru BP, cuma aku saja di angkatan ini yang bisa keluar-masuk di ruang konseling tanpa takut dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Mengabaikan sosok Nagisa di sampingku, aku menutup mataku. Sinar matahari masih sama. Terlalu terik dan tega meningkatkan suhu permukaan bumi. Padahal bumi sendiri sudah terlalu panas, terutama isu-isu pemanasan global yang katanya telah mencairkan gunung es. Aku tidak tertarik. Tapi aku juga benci panas matahari seperti ini.

Musim panas tahun ini jauh lebih berbeda dari musim panas yang pernah kualami.

Atau mungkin, bisa jadi ini musim panasku yang terakhir—aku sudah mati, dan kembali ke masa lalu.

Tidak ada jaminan kalau aku benar-benar akan hidup lagi.

"Karma-kun." Nagisa memanggilku, sambil menoleh ke arahku. Aku membuka mataku, "jika memang kau ada masalah, aku bisa membantumu."

Aku memandang Nagisa sejenak.

—apa tidak masalah jika aku meminta bantuan dengan Nagisa?

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk." Tak sadar, mulutku mulai berbicara. Mungkin karena aku tak tahan menyimpan masalah ini sendirian atau memang mata Nagisa memaksaku untuk menjawab semuanya. "Dan, yah, firasat buruk ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Isogai Yuuma."

"Isogai?" Nagisa menatapku, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang sekarang. Aku tidak begitu yakin."—karena belum tentu apa yang terjadi pada saat itu akan terjadi sekarang—"Tapi aku yakin, jika aku membiarkannya, akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Isogai."

"Tidak biasa kau merasakan firasat buruk. Terutama dengan Isogai, sejak kapan kalian err—bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya?"

"Yah, aku sendiri juga tidak yakin." Aku tersenyum membenarkannya. Aku juga bertanya-tanya; kenapa dari semua anak di kelas E, akulah yang kembali ke masa lalu dan mencoba mencegah kematian Isogai? Aku tidak mengerti. "Tapi aku ingin menyelamatkannya. Yah, anggaplah utang budiku karena dia bersedia menjemputku selama ini."

"Makanya, dari kemarin kau terlihat aneh seperti ini?"

Aku menggangguk. "Kau percaya denganku?"

"Yah, sebetulnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu percaya atau tidak. Apalagi kau cuma mengandalkan firasatmu saja." Nagisa lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Matamu tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Aku percaya. Dan aku tak masalah untuk membantumu jika kau butuh bantuan."

"Kalau begitu, aku butuh sekarang."

.

.

.

Yang kumaksud aku meminta bantuan adalah aku dan Nagisa sama-sama bolos dari kelas kami. Bukan bolos hanya untuk tidur siang. Tapi menyelinap masuk ke gedung utama bak mata-mata

"Karma-kun, kau pikir gedun utama itu wilayah kita?! Ayolah, kenapa juga kita bolos ke sarang iblis!'

Daritadi Nagisa berisik sambil mengekorku dari belakang. Aku hanya melompat pagar tak peduli. Sekarang, ada aku menapak gedung utama dan Nagisa yang masih tidak berani memanjat pagar.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bantu aku, pulanglah," kataku tak peduli. "Lagian juga, mustahil Kepsek ngeluarin aku dari sekolah cuma karena ini."

"..."

"Jadi kau mau bantu aku, enggak?"

"..."

"Nagisa..."

Nagisa mendesah nafas pasrah. "Kalau kau dibiarin, bisa-bisa kelas E yang kena." Sebagai wakil ketua kelas yang baik, akhirnya Nagisa justru ikut-ikutan melompat pagar. "Hanya untuk kali ini saja, oke?"

Aku tersenyum lebar melihat Nagisa akhirnya menapak kaki pada gedung utama. Sekarang, kami akhirnya bisa kembali menapaki kaki kami di lapangan gedung utama. Yah, bukan rahasia umum lagi jika kelas E dilarang ke tempat ini jika tidak memiliki kepentingan. Tapi, aku adalah anak rekan Kepsek—Beliau juga mempersilakan aku masuk sesuka hati asalkan tidak cari ribut. Dan tidak ada satupun anak berani mencari ribut denganku.

Tentu saja, kami akan damai-damai saja ke sini.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Akabane Karma?"

Atau, tidak.

Entah apes atau memang ditakdirkan bertemu, tak sengaja, kami tertangkap oleh mata violet Asano Gakushuu. Mata violet Asano tidak kalah tajam dengan ayahnya. Ia berdiri di depan _vending machine_. Botol mini kopi dingin berada di depannya. Asano memincingkan matanya ketika melihat kehadiran kami berdua. Menuntut jawaban sekali tatapan.

Aku mendengus. Tatapan itu tidak mempan untukku. "Aku hanya main-main, masalah?"—tapi sekarang aku tidak tertarik cari ribut dengannya. Asano memincingkan matanya, tapi aku tidak peduli. "Jadi bolehkah aku bermain?"

"Hanya karena kau anak 'spesial' bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya di sini."

"Ayolah Asano-kun." Aku tetap berusaha setenang mungkin. "Lagian juga, aku pengen ketemu denga Isogai. Tugas kelompokku hari ini sama dia, dan wali kelas kami galak."

—yah, aku tahu itu dusta. Tapi, aku ini termasuk aktor terbaik di Kunugigaoka.

"Isogai—ah, kau jangan ganggu dia. Sekarang dia lagi tes."

Aku terdiam beberapa sekon, tapi akhirnya mendengus kasar. Nagisa mengambil alih pembicaraan kali ini. "Maafkan aku, Asano-kun. Karma-kun emang gitu orangnya." _—hei, apa maksudnya itu?_

"Sebagai wakil ketua kelas, kau seharusnya lebih pengertian dengan ini anak," kata Asano penuh penekanan mematikan, tapi tidak separah ayahnya.

Alih-alih memprotes, Nagisa hanya menunduk. Aku mendengus. Lelaki biru itu mana mungkin berani melawan Asano. Lalu mataku kembali teralih pada Asano. Ia masih tidak mau meninggalkan kami dan dari matanya, aku bisa membaca kalau dia ingin kami cepat-cepat pulang sekarang.

"Itu—" aku menunjuk botol kopi di tangan Asano. Merek kopi terbaru di televisi. Diiklankan artis terkenal. "—sejak kapan sekolah kita punya kopi itu?"

"Ah, ini dari—hei, Akabane!"

Tanpa persetujuannya, aku begitu saja mengambil kopi di tangan Asano. Mataku mengamati botol kopi ini—kopi rasa almond—entah itu enak atau tidak. Grafis kemasan terlihat menyakinkan, dan baru saja di buka segelnya tapi belum sempat diminum setetes.

Lalu begitu saja aku minum. Yah, aku haus sekarang, terutama di gedung utama yang minim pohon seperti kelas E.

"Kau membuat masalah, sekarang ngambil kopiku!" seru Asano dengan perempatan imajiner di keningnya. Nagisa tertawa garing dan aku tidak peduli. "Astaga, kau ini selalu saja buat masalah!"

"Aku haus Asano, lagipula dengan uang jajanmu, kau masih bisa beli sekardus." Aku menegak kembali. "Masih ada setengah. Kau mau?"

"Bekasmu? Tidak, mendingan aku beli pabriknya sekalian."

"Dasar tsundere."

"Terserah kau saja."

Lalu dengan mood super kesal, Asano meninggalkan kami begitu saja. Tanpa mengambil botol kopi yang ada di tanganku sekarang.

Saat yang sama, pukul 12:30 PM, bel sekolah kami berbunyi. Istirahat telah selesai. Nagisa menarikku untuk kembali ke kelas. Lagi-lagi, aku kemari tidak menemukan sesuatu untuk mencegah Isogai.

.

.

.

Untuk hari ini, Kunugigaoka bubar seperti biasa, pukul 04:00 PM. Tapi aku baru menginjak di gedung utama sekitar 04:46 PM. Gurita sialan itu memblokirku hanya karena aku sering bolos ketika istirahat siang.

Sekolah mungkin masih ramai. Terutama sebentar lagi pekan olahraga. Anak-anak masih sibuk marathon di lapangan atau anak-anak klub yang masih mondar-mandir. Kira-kira semuanya masih anak kelas satu dan dua. Aku hampir tidak menemukan anak kelas tiga di sini.

Bagusnya lagi, aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Isogai sekarang.

Astaga.

Kurang dari dua puluh empat jam lagi Isogai akan lompat dari gedung utama—dan bagusnya aku sama sekali tidak menemukan kehadirannya?!

"Karma-kun?" Belum sempat aku teriak frustasi, lagi-lagi aku menemukan Nagisa. Memandangku sambil membawa buku tebal. "Tidak langsung pulang?"

"Tidak, ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus."

"Tentang Isogai-kun?" Aku terdiam. Nagisa memandangku agak lama. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Jam tiga Isogai sudah pulang, sama Maehara-kun."

Aku terdiam.

Jika saja memang Isogai sudah pulang bersama Maehara, pada saat itu, maka kemungkinan besar tidak ada terjadi apa-apa. Pulang seperti biasanya ke rumahnya atau malah ke tempat kerjanya. Lalu sekitar jam delapan malam, mungkin Isogai sudah berada di rumahnya, dia meneleponku.

Tapi kenapa Asano malah bertemu dengan Isogai jam sepuluh malam di sini?

Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin, dari sekarang sampai jam sepuluh malam, akan ada sesuatu terjadi.

"Kau terlalu terbawa perasaanmu." Lagi-lagi Nagisa menyadari kegundahan hatiku. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Isogai akan baik-baik saja. Itu cuma perasaanmu saja."

Itulah yang kuharapkan.

Tapi, sesuai apa yang kualami, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

Malam, pukul 08:19 PM, sama seperti yang kualami, ponselku bergetar di atas meja. Suara dering berteriak minta diangkat. Nama Isogai Yuuma berkedip di layar. Tapi tanganku sama sekali tidak sanggup mengangkatnya.

Aku tahu seperti apa nanti percakapannya. Dan aku yakin itu sama persis. Rasanya seperti berharap hari esok; aku dan Isogai akan latihan bersama guna meningkatkan kemampuan bela diri, tapi justru malah mendapatkan berita pagi kalau Isogai telah lompat dari gedung utama. Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin aku sanggup menggulang percakapan yang sama seperti itu.

Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan seperti itu.

Hingga akhirnya, ponselku menyerah. Isogai berhenti menghubungiku dalam satu kali percobaan.

"Aku tidak bisa begini terus."

Mataku melirik jam, masih dua jam lagi Isogai akan menangis sendirian di labotarium. Di saat itu, mungkin adalah saat yang tepat bagiku untuk mengubah masa depan. Ya benar, aku bisa menyakinkan Isogai agar tidak mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya atau melindunginya dari lelaki hitam itu. Aku bisa menyelamatkannya. Mengubah masa depan kelam ini dan menggantikannya masa depan cerah.

Aku tersenyum. Keyakinanku sudah bulat. Buru-buru aku mencari semua senjata yang bisa kugunakan. Dalam dua jam ini aku harus menyelamatkan Isogai. Aku harus memikirkan strategi. Aku harus menangkap lelaki hitam itu.

"Nagisa..."

Ah, benar juga. Aku bisa meminta bantuan dengan Nagisa.

Lagipula Shiota Nagisa paling ahli menyerang dengan teknik seorang pembunuh. Dan daripada aku, Nagisa mungkin lebih bisa menyakinkan Isogai untuk pulang,

Tak tangggung-tanggung, aku langsung menelepon Nagisa.

.

.

.

Pukul 9:43 PM, masih kurang lebih lima belas menit sebelum Asano menemukan Isogai menangis sendirian di labotarium biologi.

Aku menggengam pisau lipatku. Sekarang aku berada di depan gerbang utama sekolah. Tidak ada penjaga yang menjaga tempat ini. Namun, pintu gerbang masih belum terkunci meski sudah tertutup rapat. Mungkin karena Asano Gakushuu belum pulang—aku melihat lampu ruang OSIS dari sini masih menyala—pintu gerbang masih belum dikunci. Jika seperti ini, kemungkinan besar pelaku bisa masuk tanpa terendus.

Firasatku jam sepuluh malam eksekusinya. Masih ada kurang lebih lima belas menit sebelum jam sepuluh malam. Masih ada waktu untuk menyelamatkan Isogai.

Manik jinggaku mendongak ke arah jendela labotarium biologi. Lampu masih menyala. Kemungkinan besar Isogai masih berada di ruangan itu.

"Apa kau yakin Isogai akan diserang?" Nagisa, yang kali ini menemaniku aksi penyelamatan Isogai, memandangku agak ragu. "Kita ke sini hanyalah mengandalkan firasatmu, lho."

"Ya, kalau Isogai tidak diserang, kita bersyukur," kataku sambil tertawa. "Aku juga tidak begitu yakin. Tapi daripada mendengar berita penyerangan Isogai, jauh lebih baik kita menyelamatkannya."

Nagisa mendesah pelan, "kau menang Karma-kun." Ia terkekeh pelan. "Jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Sederhana. Aku akan keliling mencari pelaku dan langsung menghajarkan. Yah, meski aku tidak tahu siapa pelakunya." Aku memandang Nagisa dengan intens. Lalu mengutarakan rencanaku, "aku ingin kau masuk ke dalam, dan tolong, yakinkan Isogai untuk pulang sekarang."

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kita sama sekali tidak tahu pelakunya, lho."

"Aku jauh lebih kuat darimu Nagisa." Aku tersenyum. "Tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang gampang membujuk orang. Kurasa, dibandingkan aku, kau lebih pantas membujuk Isogai."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak masalah," sahutku sambil menunjukan dua pisau lipatku. Salah satunya kuberikan ke Nagisa. "Tapi, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tolong gunakan pisau ini. Jangan ragu."

"Sampai bawa pisau segala..." Nagisa memandangku takjub. "Kau benar-benar niat ya."

Aku menaikan bahuku. Mendengus pelan. "Ya, kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan."

"Kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya." Aku menarik nafasku. Ada perasaan tidak enak. Tapi kuabaikan. "Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku. Bersembunyi jika bisa. Aku akan cepat ke sana."

"Karma-kun terlalu berlebihan." Tidak, Nagisa, aku sama sekali tidak berlebihan. Tapi antisipasi. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Kau juga, harus hati-hati. Jangan terlalu gegabah."

Nagisa tersenyum. Seperti mencoba menenangkan hatiku yang gundah. Aku membalas senyuman sambil meratapi kepergiannya menuju gedung utama.

Mata jinggaku mengedarkan pemandanganku sekitar lapangan gedung utama. Tidak ada orang sama sekali yang berani menginjak lapangan sekolah ini. Aku mendengus. Haruskah aku mengecek semua tempat ini? Ayolah, Kunugigaoka termasuk sekolah luas dengan dua sekolah tingkat menengah digabung. Belum lagi gedung anak SMP dan SMA serta fasilitas mereka di pisah. Jangan lupa bukit belakang sekolah—tempat kelas E—adalah aset Kepala Sekolah.

Ini gila. Mustahil aku mencari setiap sudut tempat ini.

Tapi sampai sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa pelakunya.

Menurutku pelakunya adalah seseorang yang tahu tentang tes perpanjangan ini. Seseorang yang membuat Isogai berada di malam ini tanpa tahu kalau dirinya akan dibunuh—atau bunuh diri (ada kemungkinan pelakunya membujuk Isogai mati). Seseorang dari dalam, dan menusuk dari belakang—tapi siapa?

Mustahil Maehara. Ia sohib dekat Isogai. Koro-sensei tidak mungkin, gurita kuning itu sudah terikat dengan perjanjian tidak akan membunuh muridnya.

Masa Kepala Sekolah?

Oke, aku tidak boleh asal menuduh sembarangan.

(Tapi aku tetap menulis Kepsek sebagai tersangka. Ia yang buat tes perpanjanga beasiswa dipercepat khusus Isogai. Bisa jadi dia pelaku atau malah bersekongkolan dengan pelaku)

Tepat pada pukul 10:00 PM, aku tak sengaja melihat Asano keluar dari gedung utama. Ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku, tentu saja, aku bersembunyi di gedung olahraga. Dan terima kasih mata jinggaku yang tajam, sangat mudah bagiku melihat Asano keluar tanpa penerang—hanya mengandalkan cahaya rembulan.

Aku melirik jamku. Sudah lima belas menit Nagisa berada di dalam. Aku sama sekali tidak dapat tanda-tanda dari Nagisa ataupun sosok Nagisa dan Isogai keluar. Terlebih, dari lima belas menit pengamatanku, aku sama sekali tidak melihat seseorang datang menyelinap ke sini.

Tapi, kenapa perasaanku malah makin tidak enak.

 _KRIINGG!_ —ponselku di saku bergetar. Buru-buru aku mengangkatnya. Dari Nagisa.

"Halo Nagi—"

" _PERGILAH DARI TEMPAT INI!"_

—e-eh?

"Hei, Nagisa, kau ada di mana?"

Ada apa ini?

Kenapa suara Nagisa begitu ketakutan? Kenapa aku bisa mendengar irama nafas Nagisa tak beraturan?

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

"Hei, Nagisa! Hei, Nagisa!"

Tidak mungkin... jangan bilang jika lelaki hitam itu sudah ada di dalam!

"Hei, Nagisa, kau bisa mendengarku, kau ada di mana? Aku akan—"

" _JANGAN MASUK KARMA! LUPAKAN TENTANG ISOGAI DAN AKU! KAU—AAKKKHHHH"_

"Hei, Nagisa!" Tidak ada suara yang menjawabku. Teleponku masih nyambung. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada suara. Tidak ada suara selain suara aneh—seperti pisau menancap sesuatu. Jantungku berdegup kencang. "Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa...! Kau bisa mendengarkanku? Nagisa jawablah—NAGISA!"

Saat itu juga, aku mendengar suara keras— _TRAAKK!_ —seperti menghancurkan sesuatu. Bersamaan dengan telepon mendadak putus sambungan.

Tidak...

Jangan bilang—

"NAGISAAA!"

Sialan!

Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan kemungkinan ini—pelaku sudah sejak awal berada di sekolah dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menghabisi Isogai! Dan bagusnya lagi, aku justru malah menyuruh Nagisa untuk menjemput Isogai.

SIALAN!

Ke mana saja otak pintarku, hah?!

Kakiku terus berlari. Mulutku tak henti berteriak nama Nagisa. Aku harus ke tempat Nagisa. Aku harus ke sana. Aku harus menyelamatkan Nagisa, tidak peduli meskipun lelaki hitam itu—atau siapapun—akan membunuhku. Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka berdua; Nagisa dan Isogai.

Namun, ketika aku menginjak lantai dua, mataku membulat sempurna. Tubuhku membeku. Aku mematung.

Ya Tuhan―ke-kenapa?

"Na-nagisa..."

Aku ingin tertawa, sungguh. Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa!

Tepat berada di depanku, aku melihat lelaki biru itu. Bukan Nagisa yang selalu ramah padaku. Namun sosok Nagisa yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan tiga pisau menancap tepat pada punggungnya. Aku bisa melihat darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya sudah membentuk genangan. Tangannya sudah terlanjur membeku ketika ingin mencapai ponselnya yang sudah hancur. Ia bahkan tak sempat menutup matanya sebelum malaikat mencabut nyawanya.

Shiota Nagisa telah meninggal. Karena aku, Nagisa dibunuh.

Kenapa—ini terjadi lagi?

Kakiku gemetar. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Tahu-tahu saja, tubuhku terjatuh di depannya. Tanpa kusadari, cairan bening keluar dari sudut mataku sendiri.

Padahal aku sudah kembali ke masa lalu untuk mengubah ini semua. Padahal kami berdua ke sini untuk melindungi Isogai. Tapi kenapa malah justru Nagisa juga menjadi korban―yang bahkan sama sekali tidak bersalah. Aku yang mengajaknya ke sini. Aku yang membuat Nagisa berjaga di koridor.

Nagisa meninggal, itu semua karena aku.

Karena aku...

Tapi sebelum aku terlarut dengan kesedihanku, aku melihat jejak kaki bekas darah Nagisa. Meninggalkan tubuh Nagisa setelah sudah puas untuk membunuhnya.

Aku memang tidak melihat pelakunya sampai saat ini. Tapi pelaku itu—pembunuh Nagisa—masih mengincar Isogai.

Sialan...

Aku mengigit bibirku.

Tidak. Aku masih memiliki satu tugas. Aku tidak boleh menyia-siakan kematian Nagisa.

Maafkan aku, Nagisa.

Setelah aku bisa menyelamatkan Isogai, aku akan mengurusi tubuhmu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan ini semua.

Aku bersumpah akan menangkap pelaku!

Buru-buru, aku langsung bangkit dari tempat ini. Aku tidak boleh berlama-lama menangis di sini. Nagisa menjadi seperti ini karena aku. Tapi bukan berarti aku meratapi kematiannya lalu pergi begitu saja. Kami ke sini untuk menyelamatkan Isogai. Aku harus menyelamatkan Isogai dan kalau perlu, aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku sama seperti Nagisa lakukan.

AKU HARUS MENANGKAPNYA!

Kakiku langsung berlari dengan kecepatan gila menuju jalan pintas labotarium biologi yang hanya diketahui anak Kunugigaoka―pintu belakang labotarium lewat tempat penyimpanan peralatan.

Tidak peduli berkali-kali aku terpeleset atau nyaris jatuh. Aku benar-benar gila. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. AKU HARUS MENGHABISI DIA!

Ketika aku mencapai pintu belakang labotarium biologi, sebelum aku memutar kenop pintu, tak sengaja aku menangkap sosok Isogai. Tubuhku mematung. Aku melihat Isogai di sana. Sendirian di labotarium biologi. Menundukan kepalanya dan enggan menunjukan mata karamel coklatnya.

Saat itu juga, untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupku, aku melihat Isogai menangis.

Aku tidak tahu, kenapa ia menangis. Tapi sekarang yang terpenting adalah aku harus cepat-cepat membawanya pergi. Lelaki hitam itu masih ada di sini. Ia pasti―

.

BRUUUK!

.

Loh,

―kenapa?

Belum sempat aku membuka pintu, tubuhku ambruk tepat berada di depan pintu. Mataku membulat sempurna. Ini kenapa―tubuhku tiba-tiba tidak bisa digerakan?! Astaga. Saat yang sama juga rasa sakit merayap ke sekujur tubuhku. Dalam hitungan detik, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku kejang. Bergerak di luar kontrolku.

"AAAKHH!"

Sesak!

Aku tidak bisa mengambil oksigen. Aku tidak bisa bernafas!

Sialan, sialan, SIALAN!

Mati-matian aku mengambil oksigen dengan mulutku. Menarik nafas kuat-kuat, mengambil semua rakus udara di luar. Kenapa ini... kenapa tubuhku tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengambil oksigen? Bahkan meskipun aku memukul dadaku sendiri seolah memaksa paru-paruku mengambil udara.

Tuhan! Kumohon!

Dadaku semakin rasa sakit. Dalam hitungan detik, pemandanganku semakin memburam bersamaan darah yang keluar dari mulutku. Tubuhku semakin dingin. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku mulai melambat. Aku benar-benar di ambang kematian.

Ahahahaa...

Tiba-tiba saja, pikiranku kosong. Aku sudah lupa segala.

Aku lupa cara untuk bernafas. Saat yang sama juga, jantungku berhenti berdetak dalam hitungan detik.

Tubuhku benar-benar membeku. Semua sarafku sudah mati.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kurasakan.

Hei,

―apakah aku akan mati lagi sekarang?

.

.

.

Namun, sebelum aku melihat kegelapan, aku mendengar teriakan Isogai.

.

.

.

 **Bagian 04** | Kematian yang Tidak Bisa Dihindar

-selesai-

.

.

.

" _Ini semua salahku._ _"_

 _._

.

.

Mataku tiba-tiba terbuka.

Sinar matahari merembes masuk lewat celah-celah dedaunan.

Hembusan angin siang. Aroma oksigen hasil fotosintesis masuk ke saraf penciumanku.

Jangan bercanda...

Ini adalah tempat yang sama. Aku lagi-lagi berada di tempat ini lagi.

Tubuhku membeku. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa. Yang berbeda adalah keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Jantungku berdegup jauh lebih kencang. Ingatan tentang kematianku sendiri masih melekat pada diriku. Berapa kali aku berusaha menenangkan diriku, aku tak bisa. Aku benar-benar kacau.

Hingga, aku mendengar suara dan kalimat yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Haruskah aku setiap hari kemari hanya untuk menjemputmu? Ayolah, aku ini juga sibuk. Tak mungkin aku membuang waktu berhargaku begitu saja hanya untukmu!"

Lagi. Aku melihat Isogai berdiri di depanku dengan kicaun berisiknya.

Kaliamat yang sama dan juga dengan kondisi yang sama.

Ah-hahahaha...

Tubuhku langsung lemas. Gemetar dan masih saja mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Aku yakin bahkan kali ini aku tidak akan kuat turun ke gedung lama atau mungkin mengikuti ujian matematika yang sama lagi.

Aku kembali ke masa lalu lagi, huh?

"Karma―? Hei, Karma-kun!"

Mata merkuriku bisa menangkap sosok Isogai yang mulai panik Aku sudah tidak mau tahu lagi. Aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua...

Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?

"Karma-kun!"

Tahu-tahu saja, tubuhku tersungkur tepat di depan Isogai. Kesadaranku menghilang. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

.


	5. Bagian 05

Mataku terbuka perlahan-lahan. Aku mengerjap berkali-kali.

Sinar matahari sore menembus lapisan sebening kornea. Berpendar dan membias pada ruangan ini. Angin sore terasa hangat. Deretan kayu di langit-langit sudah familiar dengan mata merkuriku. Aku tahu ruangan ini. Perasaan hangat yang tak pernah terpisah dari tempat ini. Hanya saja, untuk kali ini, aku terbangung dengan rasa hangat dan basah di atas kepalaku. Sepertinya seseorang menaruh kompres di keningku.

Ini bukan pohon tempat biasa aku tidur siang. Bukan juga kamar apartemenku. Ini ruang kesehatan gedung lama. Di samping ruang guru. Paling ujung di antara semua ruangan yang ada. Kalau tidak salah, Koro-sensei sudah merenovasinya dan Bitch- _sensei_ yang memegang tanggung jawab ruangan ini.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Aku menoleh ke arah samping. Koro-sensei hadir dan duduk di samping. Nyaris saja aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya jika dia tidak membuka suaranya. Dia masih tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Antara dia ingin menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya atau memang dia ingin menenangkanku, aku tidak tahu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah makan?" Koro-sensei memberondong pertanyaan dengan tenang. Salah satu tentakelnya mengganti kompresanku. "Kalau kau sakit, seharusnya kau mengatakan daritadi. _Sensei_ pasti mengizinkanmu istirahat dan tidur di sini."

Aku tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Demammu tadi tinggi sekali. Isogai sampai terpaksa menggendongmu ke sini."

Isogai...

Nama itu terlalu familiar dengan ingatanku. Seperti memicu sesuatu memori yang membuatku seperti ini.

Tentang malam hari. Gedung utama.

Asano Gakushuu. Shiota Nagisa.

Pisau. Darah.

Labotarium Biologi.

Isogai Yuuma.

Menangis. Berteriak.

 **Aku mati.**

"―Karma-kun!"

Koro-sensei tiba-tiba menyentuh dadaku dengan cepat. Aku bahkan tak menyadari kalau jantungku terlalu cepat berdegup hingga aku dan mungkin Koro-sensei bisa mendengar suaranya. Tubuhku tak bisa berhenti gemetar.

Aku ingat sekarang.

Semuanya. Aku ingat segala-galanya.

"Koro-sensei..." suaraku sangat serak. Keluar bersamaan dengan keringat dingin yang perlahan keluar dari kelenjar keringat. "...ini tanggal berapa?"

"16 Juni."

Ah.

Setelah aku mati, aku justru kembali ke masa lalu.

"Karma-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Koro-sensei makin khawatir denganku. Tentakelnya tidak mau melepaskan tanganku. Mungkin dia menyadari kalau tanganku gemetar. "Apa perlu aku membawamu ke rumah sakit?"

Mulutku belum bersuara. Mata merkuriku memandang Koro-sensei dalam beberapa detik. Pikiranku tercampur aduk sekarang. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku harus tertawa, sedih, marah atau berteriak. Semuanya terlalu menyatu pada diriku.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Dadaku masih terasa sesak. Aku masih masih belum tenang. Aku ketakutan sekarang.

Terlebih, kenapa aku bisa mati?

.

.

.

 **Redo: Alter Future**

 **Assassintion Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **ERASED/Boku dake ga Inai Machi on by Kei Sanbe**

 **Re: Zero Kara Hajimaru Isekai Seikatsu own by Tappei Nagatsuki**

 **Kagerou Project own by Jin**

.

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini_

.

.

.

Jarum jam menuju pada pukul 06:04 PM. Koro-sensei mengantarkan aku pulang. Terbang. Tapi tidak terlalu cepat seperti biasanya. Gurita kuning itu mengerti kondisiku masih belum stabil. Kadang-kadang dia berisik mengubar lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Yang kupikirkan sekarang, aku harus tetap tenang.

"Jika ada apa-apa, hubungi _sensei_." Koro-sensei menurunkanku di balkon apartemenku. Salah satu tentakelnya merapikan rambutku yang berantakaan karena terpaan angin. "Kalau masih tidak enak badan, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu sekolah dulu."

"Terima kasih _sensei._ " Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Koro-sensei selalu pengertian dengan muridnya. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Nufufufu~ kau itu muridku. Sudah seharusnya guru itu khawatir dengan muridnya." Senyuman lebar tak pernah mau lepas dari wajahnya. " _Sensei_ pergi dulu. Istirahat yang banyak, Karma-kun!"

Selanjutnya aku melihat Koro-sensei meluncur dengan kecepatan 20 _mach_ miliknya. Menciptakan angin kencang di sekitarnya. Nyaris aku terjatuh jika tubuhku tidak sigap menahan berat tubuhku sendiri. Mataku menerawang ke angkasa. Koro-sensei sudah menjadi setitik yang tak bisa kulihat. Menyatu dengan bintang-bintang di langit malam.

Sekarang, di sini aku berada. Kamarku sendiri. Dingin dan sunyi. Aku menyalakan lampu kamarku. Tidak ada satupun yang berubah dari ruangan ini. Masih sama. Rapi dan banyak tumpukan buku berbagai macam bahasa. Aku merogoh ponsel di kantung celanaku dan memeriksa waktu sekarang

Pukul 06:05 PM.

16 Juni 2016.

"Aku kembali ke masa lalu lagi."

Ponselku terlempar begitu saja.

Apa-apaan ini semua.

Daripada mengerikan, ini lebih terasa menyebalkan. Takdir memainkan aku untuk kedua kalinya. Aku benci dengan ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu hanya karena aku mati? Apa maksudnya ini semua? Mati itu juga sangat sakit. Mengalami dua kali mati adalah dua kenangan terburuk yang pernah kurasakan.

"Untuk mengubah masa depan?" Aku mendecak. "Yang benar saja!"

Bahkan ketika aku mencoba mengubah masa depan, justru aku mati. Tanpa tahu kenapa aku bisa terbunuh.

Padahal aku hanya berada di gudang labotarium Biologi. Aku yakin tidak ada satupun orang di sampingku. Kematianku juga aneh. Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhku mati rasa. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Dan berakhir aku mati tanpa bisa melihat pelaku sebenarnya.

Ini benar-benar rumit.

Pelaku itu, mungkin lelaki hitam itu, seorang psikopat. Tidak tanggung-tanggung membunuh siapapun yang menganggu rencananya. Termasuk Nagisa. Mati mengenaskan dengan pisau menusuk di punggungnya

Aku terdiam.

Tidak ada salahnya aku kembali ke masa lalu saat ini. Setidaknya, mereka berdua―Isogai dan Nagisa―masih bisa hidup sekarang. Mereka belum mati.

"Dan aku mengubah masa depan lagi." Mataku terpejam lagi. "Sebelum mereka semua mati lagi."

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan teman-temanku yang berharga mati lagi.

.

.

.

17 Juni. Pukul 07:16 AM.

Aku datang ke sekolah terlalu pagi. Tidak biasa. Tapi aku tak peduli.

Pemandanganku menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruang kelasku. Tidak banyak yang datang. Tenang. Kebanyakan teman-temanku hadir lebih pagi hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas matematika. Kalau tidak salah tugas itu baru dikasih setelah ulangan matematika, dan tiga kali aku sudah mengerjakan tugas ini.

Aku mendengus. Mengambil langkah dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarku. Yang lain juga begitu, terlalu tenggelam dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Pagi, Karma-kun."

Belum sempat aku mencapai bangkuku, Shiota Nagisa menyapaku duluan.

"Pagi." Aku membalas seadanya.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Berjalan ke arah bangkuku paling belakang, Nagisa mengekorku dari belakang. "Tadinya aku mau ngejengukmu sepulang sekolah. Ternyata kau sudah masuk, kepagian, tidak biasa."

"Itu hanya pingsan biasa. Kurang makan."—sebetulnya pingsan karena syok dan trauma serta rasa sakit dengan kematian yang tidak kuketahui. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Yakin? Kalau misalnya tidak enak badan langsung ke UKS saja. Kemarin itu kau bikin panik sekelas loh—baru kali ini ada yang pingsan di tengah gunung." Nagisa terkekeh pelan. "Untunglah Koro-sensei tahu cara penanganan orang pingsan. Tapi dia terlalu panik, aku malah tak bisa henti tertawa bayanginnya."

"Kebiasaan." Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah itu."

Nagisa terdiam beberapa sekon, memikirkan sesuatu sejenak. "Tidak ada. Semuanya berjalan seperti normal. Palingan hanya kau saja yang tidak ikut ulangan matematika. Ah, tapi itu tidak masalah. Soal seperti kemarin, Karma-kun pasti bisa."

Tidak ada yang berubah. Maka tidak ada sesuatu yang harus kuwaspadai. Semua berjalan seperti yang terjadi pada saat itu.

Aku memandang bangku Isogai di depan. Masih kosong. Dan tidak akan terisi satu hari ke depan. Isogai Yuuma akan ikut tes perpanjangan beasiswa hari ini. Aku tidak perlu mengintograsi Maehara lagi.

"Kenapa Karma-kun?" Suara Nagisa membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kepala birunya ikut-ikutan menengok ke arah meja Isogai. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Aku berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa. "Hanya sedang melamun saja."

Alis Nagisa saling bertautan. "Aneh, kau tidak bisa melamun." Ia memandangku sejenak, lalu menghela nafas. "Kalau kau ada apa-apa, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan membantu sebisa mungkin."

Membalas senyuman Nagisa, aku hanya mengangguk.

Tapi aku tidak akan meminta bantuan Nagisa. Maaf, Nagisa. Aku tidak bisa melibatkannya. Terutama ketika lawanku tidak tanggung-tanggung membunuh siapapun yang ada di depannya. Aku tidak mau melihat lagi Nagisa mati ataupun kembali lagi mengulang masa ini.

.

.

.

Pukul 12:05 PM. Kurang lebih sepuluh jam lagi ketika Isogai akan dibunuh.

Dibandingkan berada di pohon biasa aku tidur siang, sekarang aku lebih memilih cepat-cepat menuju gedung utama.

Alasannya satu; aku ingin memastikan Isogai baik-baik saja dan menemukan orang mencurigakan.

Sendirian ke sana. Tidak terlalu buruk. Lagi pula, tanpa kehadiran Nagisa, bagiku tak masalah. Justru aku bisa bertindak lebih bebas. Tanpa perlu berkompromi macam-macam dengan lelaki biru itu. Dan juga, sepertinya membolos setelah dari gedung utama juga bukan ide yang buruk.

Perjalanan dari gedung lama ke gedung utama tidak memakan waktu lama, hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit. Syukurlah aku bisa sampai di tempat ini sebelum bel gedung utama berbunyi.

Petualanganku berakhir di halaman belakang gedung utama. Aku menangkap sosok Isogai di sana. Duduk sendirian dengan buku di pangkuannya. Matanya tak bisa berhenti fokus membaca. Tangan lainnya sibuk mencoret buku itu, mungkin menulis suatu rumus atau hitungan.

Tanpa sadar, aku berjalan ke depannya.

"Karma-kun?"

Isogai menyadari keberadaanku. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk berhadapannya.

Bertatapan dalam waktu lama.

 _Awkward._

Terlalu canggung, sungguh.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Isogai, memecah keheningan, sambil menatapku lekat-lekat. "Kau bolos lagi?!"

"Enggak!" sanggahku refleks. "Aku hanya beli minum di sini. Aku lupa bawa susu stoberi."

"Tapi bukannya _vending machine_ -nya ada di sana." Isogai menunjuk _vending machine_ dekat batas wilayah gedung utama dan perjalanan gedung lama. Aku tadi sempat melewatinya. Namun aku abaikan karena itu bukan tujuanku, hanya menjadi alasan saja. "Kenapa kau malah ke sini?"

"Oh, apa salah melihatmu ke sini?" Aku mendelik ke arahnya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendesah pelan sembari duduk di samping Isogai. "Tes beasiswanya sudah selesai?"

"Belum sih." Isogai menutup bukunya. "Baru tes kesehatan, psikotes sama tes wawancara. Nanti setelah istirahat, tes tertulis―tunggu dulu, darimana kau tahu aku ikut tes?"

"Dari Maehara," jawabku. Meski pada kesempatan kali ini aku sama sekali tidak menanyakannya. Aku mengambil tempat duduk Isogai. "Apa malam ini kau punya rencana?"

"Rencana?" Isogai berpikir beberapa sekon. Keningnya saling bertautan. Ia mendongak ke angkasa seolah akan ada jawaban turun di sana. "Tidak ada sih. Palingan cuma ngerjain pr yang belum selesai, masak buat adikku, dan aku ingin baca novel Kanzaki-san."

Mulutku terdiam, pikiranku mulai berpikir berbagai macam. Isogai tidak punya rencana pergi ke manapun malam ini. Bahkan dari daftar kegiatan malamnya, tidak ada satupun yang mencurigakan. Tapi, berdasarkan yang kualami, Isogai justru pergi ke labotarium malam hari dengan pakaian sekolah. Sendirian ke sana. Tanpa kuketahui kenapa dia pergi ke tempat itu.

Kemungkinan besar, seseorang telah memanggil Isogai ke gedung utama dengan suatu alasan yang membuat Isogai bersedia ke sana.

Tapi siapa?

Aku hanyut dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Sekarang, yang kupikirkan adalah keselamatan Isogai untuk saat ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia sendirian lagi di labotarium biologi dan berakhir ia akan bunuh diri—atau dibunuh—oleh lelaki hitam itu. Terlebih ketika aku melihat Isogai menangis dan berakhir mendengar teriakannya.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau menginap di rumahku?" tanyaku. Ya, ide bagus membuat Isogai menginap di rumahku, sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot melindungi Isogai sampai ke gedung utama. "Ada banyak tugas yang belum kukerjakan. Aku butuh bantuanmu, sungguh."

"Ah, maaf, Karma-kun, aku tidak bisa." Tapi justru Isogai malah menolaknya. Ia mencoba tersenyum ramah padaku. "Aku sudah janji dengan adikku buat main monopoli bareng. Aku sudah terlalu sering melanggar janjiku."

"Aku mengerti."—kalau misalnya Isogai menolak ajakanku, seharusnya Isogai pasti akan menolak ajakan (mungkin) lelaki hitam itu. Tapi justru, Isogai malah datang ke sekolah malam-malam "Kau benar-benar tidak akan keluar rumah kan?"

Isogai mendesah pelan. "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan keluar dari rumahku sendiri." Keningnya saling bertautan. Isogai memandangku agak lama. "Apa kau baik-baik saja—jangan bilang kau masih sakit."

Sebelum pertanyaan memberondong cepat dari mulut Isogai, aku duluan membuka mulutku. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja." Namun sebetulnya aku sama sekali tidak pernah baik sejak tadi. "Aku hanya penasaran saja tadi. Jangan terlalu diambil ke hati."

"Kau ini benar-benar..." Isogai menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Selama menjadi ketua kelas, baru pertama kali ini aku harus menangani seseorang pingsan. Aku panik sekali."

"Maaf," kataku. Meski tanpa rasa bersalah di wajahku ataupun nada yang keluar dari mulutku. "Itu juga pertama kalinya aku pingsan di musim panas. Terima kasih kau mau menemukanku sebelum aku meleleh di sana."

"Terserah kau saja."

Isogai menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku taman ini. Pembicaraan kami selesai. Aku tidak menemukan topik yang bisa setidaknya kami perbincangkan untuk mengulur-ulur waktu istirahat. Di tempat seperti ini, benar-benar tempat terburuk untuk tidur siang. Meski taman belakang memang banyak tanaman hias ataupun rumput-rumput segar, tetap saja, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kenyamanan tidur di bawah pohon rindang sekarang.

Suasana seperti ini membuatku ingin tertidur.

Kebiasaanku tidur siang mengefek sampai sekarang. Aku benar-benar mengantuk.

Namun, belum sempat aku mengejamkan mataku, aku terlonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipiku. Isogai Yuuma tiba-tiba saja meletakan satu botol minuman dingin ke pipiku.

"Maaf Karma-kun, hanya karena hari ini aku tidak masuk, bukan berarti aku membolos." Isogai terkekeh sambil menyerahkan satu botol minuman ke arahku. "Ini untukmu. Kopi rasa almond. Aku belum buka sih. Tapi, semoga saja enak."

Satu botol kopi yang iklannya baru saja dirilis beberapa hari yang lalu. Diiklankan oleh artis terkenal dengan grafis kemasan yang begitu menyakinkan. Masih belum dibuka segelnya. Aku ingat kalau aku pernah meminumnya. Hanya saja bukan dari Isogai, tapi dari Asano pada kesempatanku yang terakhir.

"Oh, makasih," kataku sambil menerima kopi itu. "Tak kusangka kau juga suka beginian. Selera orangtua."—meski aku tahu kalau rasa kopi itu menyesuaikan selera anak muda.

"Terserah kau saja."

Selanjutnya, sesuai yang kuduga, tidak ada satupun obrolan di antara kami. Hening tapi tidak terlalu buruk. Lagi pula, aku juga bukanlah Maehara ataupun Isogai juga bukan Nagisa. Katakanlah kami berdua memang tidak dekat. Dan tidak ada satupun kalimat yang bisa kutemukan untuk mengintograsi Isogai tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Intinya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan yang janggal.

Intinya, aku tetap harus bertindak setelah sepulang sekolah atau nanti malam.

Intinya, aku tetap tidak boleh menyerah—karena aku sama sekali tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Bel berbunyi. Isogai memaksaku untuk ke gedung lama.

.

.

.

Pukul 03:15 PM. Aku mati-matian berlari secepat mungkin agar bisa menemui Isogai pulang.

Yah, aku tahu, bel kedua gedung Kunugigaoka masih belum berbunyi. Setelah istirahat siang aku sama sekali tidak menginjak kelasku. Aku bolos lagi. Lebih memilih menyusun strategi untuk menyelesaikan ini semua daripada menggulang pelajaran yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya.

Sekarang, satu-satunya yang kupikirkan adalah pulang bersama Isogai. Mengajaknya pulang ke rumahku atau aku ikut ke rumahnya (dan bagusnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu alamatnya).

"Untuk apa kau ke sini, Karma-kun?"

Tapi semua itu melenceng ketika seseorang menyentuh pundakku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, "Kepala Sekolah..."

Sial, bukannya bertemu Isogai justru malah Asano Gakuhou menangkapku.

Pria tua yang menjadi rekan ayahku tersenyum lebar. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai di depanku. Aku merinding, sumpah. Meski aku sudah mengenal lama, tetap saja, Beliau sangat menyeramkan.

Aku tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Karma-kun?" Dia menatap lurus padaku. "Apa kau sudah bosan menjadi anak menyedihkan dan mau kembali ke kelas A?"

"Maaf, Asano-san. Aku masih betah di kelas E."―terutama dengan acara membunuh-bunuh seekor gurita yang menjadi guruku. Mana mungkin aku menyingkirkan kesenangan itu.

"Ah, kau benar." Aura terasa mencekam. Aku merinding sendiri. "Sangat menyenangkan bisa membunuh seekor gurita―jadi untuk apa kau di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Isogai-kun," jawabku jujur.

"Isogai? Isogai Yuuma anak beasiswa itu?" Aku mengangguk. "Satu jam yang lalu dia sudah pulang."

Apa?

"Bukanya tes beasiswa memakan waktu sampai pulang. Kenapa dia pulang cepat?!"

"Itu untuk gedung utama." Gakuhou menghela nafas, "Untuk apa tes satu orang makan waktu lama? Yah, kalau saja tadi tidak ada masalah, jam dua belas juga sudah kelar."

"Asano-san juga ngawas?"

Gakuhou mengangguk. "Bagian wawancara." Ia memandangku. Tersenyum biasa. "Dia lolos, tenang saja."

Namun kalimat Gakuhou sama sekali tidak menenangku.

Isogai Yuuma sudah pulang. Satu jam yang lalu.

Padahal berdasarkan kesempatanku yang terakhir, seharusnya Isogai pulang bersama Maehara. Nagisa yang mengatakan itu. Seharusnya Isogai masih berada di sekolah ini, dan aku bisa menemuinya untuk mencegahnya terbunuh.

Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyangkal Asano Gakuhou. Dia lebih tahu tes ini, dan mana mungkin dia berbohong soal ini. Dan juga, tak mungkin tes beasiswa untuk satu orang akan memakan waktu lama.

Apa terjadi pergeseran waktu?

Tidak. Mustahil. Kalaupun pergeseran waktu, tidak mungkin terlalu jauh sampai satu jam lebih. Bahkan dalm dua kali kesempatan ini, pergeseran waktu yang paling lama hanya sebatas lima belas menit.

Kalau begitu, Nagisa saat itu berbohong padaku.

Aku terdiam.

Untuk apa dia berbohong padaku?

"Karma?"

Aku tersentak. Kepala Sekolah masih berada di depanku. Tapi belum sempat Kepala Sekolah mengintograsiku lanjut, aku segera membuka mulutku, "Maaf, tapi aku ada urusan."

Tahu-tahu saja, tanpa peduli sikap sopan terhadap Kepala Sekolah, aku langsung kabur begitu saja. Kakiku mengambil langkah cepat. Aku harus menemukan Isogai atau semua alan berjalan seperti yang sebelumnya.

Aku harus menemukannya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada. Nihil.

Aku membanting ponselku. Nyaris hancur jika saja tidak mendarat ke kasur.

Astaga.

Kenapa sulit sekali mencari Isogai Yuuma?!

Tiga jam kuhabiskan percuma hanya untuk mencari lelaki pucuk itu. Ponselku nyaris saja hancur ketika aku menelepon Isogai dan yang menjawab justru operator―sialan, untuk apa punya ponsel jika tidak bisa dihubungi?! Aku benar-benar marah sekarang.

Satu-satunya harapanku adalah menunggu Isogai untuk meneleponku.

Jam 08:03 PM, ponselku masih diam.

Aku membenamkan tubuhku ke kasurku. Ponselku bergelimang di sampingku belum menunjukan tanda-tanda. Terlalu diam. Sama seperti heningnya pada kamar ini.

Namun keheningan itu tidak memakan waktu lama. Dalam kurang lebih lima menit kemudian, ponselku bergetar.

" _Halo, ini Karma-kun kan?"_

Ah.

Ini benar-benar suara Isogai...

Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tidak. Bukan karena lega ataupun senang bisa mendengar suaranya. Justru karena aku tahu kalau mungkin ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku mendengar suara ini.

"Ya, ada apa?"

Hatiku mungkin memang sedang gundah. Tapi aku harus tetap bersikap tenang sekarang. Aku tidak ingin semuanya berantakan. Aku tidak mau menyia-siakan kesempatan ini lagi.

Isogai terus berbicara, _"besok... kau ada acara?"_

Kalimat sama. Aku terdiam beberapa sekon. Harus tetap tenang. "Tidak ada,"―jika Isogai tidak mati dan aku terlibat intograsi macam-macam atau aku mati karena menyelamatkan Isogai. "Memang ada apa?"

" _Yah..., aku hanya ingin latihan bela diri."_ Sudah kuduga. Percakapan ini akan berakhir ke sana. _"Maehara-kun harus ke rumah neneknya di Kyoto. Aku enggak ada teman―mau temani aku?"_

"Tidak masalah." Aku menarik nafasku pelan, "kau sekarang ada di mana?"

" _Aku di rumah."_

Namun, di telingaku justru malah menangkap suara bising kendaraan. Kemungkinan berada di jalan raya. Atau mungkin dia berada di suatu kereta.

Isogai berbohong padaku, sangat jelas.

"Hei, kau tidak pergi ke sekolah kan malam-malam kan..."

" _Untuk apa aku ke sekolah malam-malam?"_ Walau dia berkata begitu, aku merasakan ada yang salah dengan nada suaranya. Aku masih ingat pelajaran Bitch _-sensei_ untuk mendeteksi kebohongan lawan bicara. Dan aku yakin, Isogai sekarang berbohong padaku.

Tapi untuk apa dia berbohong padaku?

"Jangan berbohong padaku..." Aku tidak mau lagi ini gagal. Aku harus bisa mencegah Isogai pergi ke sekolah. "Aku tahu kau tidak ada di rumah, tapi sekarang pergi ke sekolah kan? Labotarium biologi jam sembilan malam."

" _Darimana kau tahu aku ingin ke sana?"_

Aku membeku. Seketika itu juga suara Isogai berubah menjadi lebih dingin—suara yang belum pernah kudengar dari mulutnya.

Mendecak pelan, aku membalasnya. "Isogai, kau tidak boleh ke sana. Kumohon, Isogai."

" _Kenapa?"_ tanyanya lagi. _"Aku hanya ke sekolah apa salahnya? Dan juga, kenapa kau tahu aku pergi ke sekolah malam ini. Bahkan Maehara saja tidak tahu aku ke sana?"_

"Dengar Isogai, sekolah sangat berbahaya, _okay_? Sekarang, pulanglah dan pergi tidur. "

Namun, justru Isogai malah terkekeh mendengar permintaanku. _"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Mana ada bahaya di sekolah. Sekarang aku ada urusan penting, Karma-kun. Sudah dulu, aku akan tutup. Selamat malam."_

Tidak ada balasan lagi. Tidak ada suara Isogai Yuuma. Telepon kami terputus.

Sialan!

Aku langsung membanting ponselku. Kali ini telak mencium karpet kamarku.

Isogai benar-benar ke sekolah. Karena sebuah urusan penting—dan aku benar-benar ragu itu adalah urusan penting. Kemungkinan yang terpikirkan oleh otakku adalah pelaku memanggil Isogai berkedok urusan penting di sekolah. Pada jam sembilan kurang, Isogai akan memangis di sana. Dan mungkin setelah itu Isogai akan berteriak—lalu aku tidak tahu kelanjutannya selain Isogai akan loncat dari gedung utama.

Semua akan berjalan seperti yang kulalui. Sempurna!

Mataku menengok jam dinding di rumah. 08:20 PM. Dalam waktu tiga puluh menit semua akan terjadi.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini lagi...

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung mengambil pisauku. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit lagi semuanya akan terjadi.

Dan bagusnya Isogai ke sekolah tanpa tahu yang akan menimpanya.

"Sialan!"

Aku kesal. Aku sungguh kesal!

Kakiku tak berhenti berlari menuju sekolah dari stasiun. Tidak peduli kalau aku nyaris ketabrak atau mobil-mobil meraung karena seenaknya menyabotase jalan mereka. Aku tidak peduli. Urusanku lebih penting. Aku sekarang dikejar waktu lagi.

Aku tak bisa membiarkan lelaki hitam itu bertemu Isogai.

Begitu menginjak lapangan Kunugigaoka aku langsung mengeluarkan pisau lipatku. Siap menghajar pelaku. Entah hanya sekedar menusuk atau aku akan membunuhnya. Aku tidak peduli, aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua sebelum terlambat.

Sesuai dugaanku, gedung utama Kunugigaoka gelap. Kecuali labotarium biologi dan ruang OSIS. Tidak ada satupun orang yang menghalangiku. Sunyi dan senyap. Namun karena langkah kaki gilaku terlalu terburu-buru, derapan kakiku memecah kesunyian.

Tujuanku hanya satu; labotarium biologi.

"Isogai!"

Mataku membulat sempurna ketika membuka pintu labotarium.

Isogai Yuuma di sana.

Menatap terkejut kehadiranku bersamaan dengan air mata yang turun dari matanya.

Isogai menangis sendirian di sini.

"K-karma!"

Punggung tangan Isogai buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Tidak ingin aku melihat air matanya. Berusaha tetap tegar di depanku. Namum air matanya tidak mau berhenti keluar. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar isakan pelannya.

Kenapa dia menangis?

"Hentikan." Aku tak bisa membiarkan Isogai menahan air matanya turun. Jauh lebih menyakitkan. Tanpa sadar aku menarik tangannya. "Hentikan, Isogai."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Isogai. Suaranya jauh lebih dingin daripada suara yang biasa kudengar. "Kenapa kau di sini Karma?"

"Aku ingin menjemputmu sekarang. Tempat ini berbahaya."

Aku memandang Isogai. Aku tidak mengerti―kenapa dia menangis di tempat ini? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyaku.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Namun justru Isogai memalingkan mukanya. Tidak ingin menatap mataku secara langsung. Ia telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku. Pulanglah."

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Isogai Yuuma, ini sudah malam. Anak baik harus pulang ke rumah!"

Tapi Isogai justru memandangku sengit. "Aku tidak butuh jemputanmu dan nasehatmu," sahut Isogai. Lebih tinggi. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada pisau di tanganku. "Kenapa juga kau bawa pisau? Kau kira kau ini ada di mana?"

"Aku berada di tempat bahaya." Ayolah, Isogai... pulanglah. Aku lelah kalau kau dan aku mati lagi. Terlebih, aku mengulang lagi demi mengubah masa depan. Memang dikira mengalami dua kali kematian tidak sakit—aku nyaris ingin gila dengan ini semua. "Dan juga kenapa kau menangis sendirian di sini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" seru Isogai tak suka. "Bisakah kau tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain?"

"Tidak. Maaf, Isogai Yuuma, aku tidak bisa." Mataku membalas pandangan sengit Isogai. Sungguh, aku benar-benar kesal. "Kau tahu apa yang telah kualami—aku bahkan hampir gila setelah semua yang terjadi padaku."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," kata Isogai aneh. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku merasakan Isogai mulai menjaga jarak. "Lagi pula, apa yang telah kau alami bukan urusanku. Dan juga ini bukan urusanmu."

Bukan urusanku, huh?

Lalu setelah Isogai loncat dari gedung utama, apa aku bisa bertindak biasa? Apa lagi jika aku malah mati dibunuh hanya karena tahu tentang ini semua.

Dan itu semua bukan urusanku—yang benar saja!

"Aku tidak mau tahu!" Tanpa persetujuan Isogai, tahu-tahu saja tanganku menarik tangan Isogai. Memaksanya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku harus membawamu pulang, apapun yang terjadi."

"Hentikan Karma!" Isogai mati-matian berusaha menahanku. "Aku tidak bisa Karma, aku harus berada di tempat ini!"

"Ayolah, kenapa?!" seruku kesal. "Lagi pula kita kelas E dan labotarium biologi ini milik anak gedung utama. Dan juga ini sudah malam, apa kau tidak tahu bahaya sekali di tempat ini. Bagaimana jika kau dibunuh di sini?! Kau kira aku—"

"Aku dibunuh...?" Jemari telunjuk Isogai menunjuknya dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Karma-kun? Tidak ada yang membunuhku."

"Kau begitu, apa kau akan bunuh diri di sini. Menegak potassium—apalah itu―lalu mengakhiri hidupmu dan membuat masalah kita semua?"

"Kau bicara apa Karma-kun?" Kening Isogai bertautan. Ia memandangku tidak mengerti selama beberapa sekon. "Untuk apa aku bunuh diri dan kenapa juga kau berpikir aku akan dibunuh?"

Bibirku terasa kelu. Isogai terus memandangku seolah meminta jawaban sekarang.

Ah, sial. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu.

"Lupakan itu—kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanyaku lagi. Aku berusaha menghindar pertanyaannya. Tetapi tetap tenang. "Jangan banyak berta—"

Seketika itu juga mataku membulat sempurna. Jarum jam dinding menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Tidak lewat dan tidak kurang.

Sebentar lagi pelaku akan datang...

"Karma-kun...?"

Tanpa sadar tubuhku tegang. Aku berada di labotarium biologi bersama dengan Isogai. Aku pasti akan berhadapan langsung dengan si pelaku. Benar, aku akan berhadapan dengan dia di tempat ini.

"Isogai, apapun yang terjadi, jangan melepaskan tanganku."

Tak tanggung-tanggung aku mengenggam erat tangan Isogai. Mataku menatap lurus pintu. Tubuhku gemetar. Keringat dingin keluar dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhku. Jujur saja, aku takut juga. Terutama menghadapi seseorang yang telah membunuhku dan membunuh teman-temanku tepat berada di depan mataku sendiri.

Tidak...

Aku tidak boleh ragu.

Aku harus menghajar orang itu dengan pisauku.

"Karma-kun, kau kenapa?" Tapi Isogai tidak mengerti apa yan kualami. Ia memandang perubahan wajahku tidak biasa. Agak panik. "Ayolah Karma-kun, tidak ada apa-apa di tempat ini."

"Tidak ada apa-apa?" Suaraku makin meninggi. Mataku tidak bisa lepas dari pintu. "Akan ada pembunuh datang kemari!"

'Tidak ada pembunuh Karma-kun!" seru Isogai tidak mau kalah.

"Kau tahu apa Isogai? Aku serius sekarang! Akan ada pembunuh―"

Belum sempat kalimatku selesai, pintu labotarium telah terbuka...

.

.

.

.

.

"...apa maksudmu dengan pembunuh?"

Aku membeku setengah mati.

Bukan lelaki hitam itu yang membuka pintu.

Justru Asano Gakushuu yang hadir. Memandang kami berdua dengan tatapan aneh.

Ah, sialan.

Aku lupa sebelum pembunuh itu datang, Asano Gakushuu terlebih dahulu lewat.

Kening Asano bertautan. Langkahnya menuju ke dalam labotarium Biologi. Menatap penuh sengit ke arahku yang masih menodong pisau padanya.

"Apa maksudmu membawa pisau ke sekolah, Akabane Karma?"

Menurunkan pisau. Aku hanya membalas tatapan Asano dengan pandangan sebal. Sialan. Tidak lucu sekali aku siap-siap menikam pelaku dengan pisau tapi malah mendapatkan Asano berdiri di depanku.

Untunglah aku masih waras untuk tidak melempar pisau ini ke wajahnya.

"Ah, tidak Asano-kun." Isogai mencoba mengambil kendali. Mencairkan suasana canggung di antara kita. Mencegah pertumpahan darah yang mungkin terjadi. "Karma-kun hanya kelewat khawatir saja kok."

Dia kembali ke Isogai seperti biasa. Tersenyum ramah pada siapapun.

Keningku bertautan. Aku tidak mengerti. Cepat sekali dia menyembunyikan tangisannya dan justru kembali menjadi Isogai kenal. Penipu ulung. Tindakan menyebalkan setengah mati.

Aku mendengus. "Aku sungguh-sungguh Isogai." Lalu mataku beralih ke Asano. "Kau pulang saja. Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Kau pikir kau bicara dengan siapa?" Mata violet Asano makin menajam. Sepertinya aku salah mengambil kalimat. "Yang benar saja, seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu." Tangan menunjuk ke arahku dan Isogai. "Dan untuk apa kalian semua di sini?"

"Aku hanya mencari kartu ujianku." Isogai cepat-cepat mengambil alih bicara, entah itu berbohong atau tidak, aku belum tahu. Belum sempat aku mengimbuh lagi, Isogai membuka mulutnya lagi. "Karma hanya―eh, itu apa di mulutmu?"

Tiba-tiba Isogai menunjuk ke arah wajahku. Lebih tepatnya ke arah bibirku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jari telunjuk menyentuh bibirku. Terasa basah dan hangat.

Aku melihat jari telunjuku. "Apa ini?"

Merah.

Darah.

Ah,

...aku mengeluarkan darah―

"Karma-kun?!"

Belum sempat aku memproses segalanya, tubuhku tiba-tiba ambruk tepat berada di depan mereka berdua.

Ini mustahil...

Mataku membulat sempurna. Tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Saat yang sama juga, aku merasakan rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Tidak.

Ini jangan terjadi lagi!

"AAAKHHH!"

Tiba-tiba darah keluar dari mulutku. Jauh lebih banyak dan juga terasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Bersamaan juga dadaku terasa sesak. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa meraih oksigen yang di udara ini. Astaga. Ya Tuhan. Aku tak bisa bernafas sama sekali. Sakit. Sesak.

Ah-hahaha...

Ini sama. Rasa yang sama pada saat itu.

Kenapa bisa?

"Karma-kun, hei, Karma-kun!" Aku mendengar suara Isogai panik. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sama sekali untuk menyahuti panggilannya.

Mulutku terbuka lebar. Sialan. Aku tidak bisa bernafas!

Mati-matian aku mengambil oksigen dengan mulutku. Menarik nafas kuat-kuat, mengambil semua rakus udara di luar. Mataku melihat Asano berusaha memanggil seseorang lewat ponselnya. Isogai berusaha mencari cara menghentikan rasa sakit. Berusaha melepas semua yang mengikat di tubuhku dan membantuku bernafas.

Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tahu itu percuma.

"Karma-kun, bertahanlah... Karma-kun!"

Dadaku semakin rasa sakit. Dalam hitungan detik, pemandanganku semakin memburam bersamaan darah yang keluar dari mulutku makin menjadi. Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat sosok Isogai panik dan Asano cemas terhadap kondisiku. Mereka berdua mengabur dalam pandanganku.

Apakah setelah ini aku akan mati lagi dan menggulang semuanya?

.

.

.

Hei,

...siapa di sana?

.

.

.

 _Dia menyeringai._

" _Akabane Karma-kun."_

.

.

.

 **Bagian 05** | Akhir dari Suatu Awal, dan Awal dari Suatu Akhir

-selesai-

.

.

.


	6. Bagian 06

.

.

.

 **Redo: Alter Future**

 **Assassintion Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **ERASED/Boku dake ga Inai Machi on by Kei Sanbe**

 **Re: Zero Kara Hajimaru Isekai Seikatsu own by Tappei Nagatsuki**

 **Kagerou Project own by Jin**

.

.

.

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hidup di dunia tidak lebih bermain peran dengan skenario masing-masing. Mengambil sebuah permulaan sederhana—seorang bayi lahir dari kandungan ibunya—lalu berakhir dengan kematian.

Sebetulnya hidup itu tidak lebih dari permainan. Malah, beberapa agama bilang, hidup tidak lebih dari perjalanan singkat sebelum menuju pada kehidupan sesungguhnya, antara surga atau neraka. Filosofi tua atau _qoutes_ anak muda, secara garis besar hanyalah mengatakan hidup itu sebenarnya mudah, hanya manusia sajalah yang menyulitkan kehidupan itu sendiri. Membuat masalah baru tapi tidak mau menyelesaikannya. Dan akhirnya, malah menjadi bom siap meledak dan mengancam sejuta manusia yang hidup di bumi.

Tapi, yang jelas, manusia pasti akan mati. Tinggal caranya saja; mau mati terhormat atau mati menggelikan.

Sebagai manusia, aku juga berharap matiku nanti lebih terhormat sedikit. Dalam artian, aku tidak sudi mati konyol seperti tiba-tiba tumbang tidak jelas di labotarium biologi.

Bicara soal tumbang, sekarang, kesadaranku telah terkumpul, menggumpal pada suatu titik dan akhirnya, membuatku harus membuka mataku. Sepertinya, sudah saatnya Akabane Karma melihat dunia kembali.

Dan mataku terbuka. Aku terbangun setelah tertidur panjang pada kegelapan.

Hal yang pertama kali kulihat bukanlah terik sinar matahari ataupun dedaunan yang senatiasia melindungiku di bawah. Bukan juga kamarku ataupun ruang kesehatan. Namun, sebuah langit-langit putih dengan deretan lampu neon yang berjejer adalah hal pertama yang aku lihat. Sebuah ruangan yang belum pernah tersentuh olehku.

Kini, tubuhku terbaring pada suatu ranjang—dan aku yakin ini bukan ranjangku ataupun kamar siapapun yang kukenal. Tubuhku terasa kaku, tidak energi, serpertinya sudah berada di kondisi ini dalam waktunya. Bisa jadi aku sudah lama tertidur di tempat ini tanpa aku sadari betapa banyak waktu yang terbuang percuma.

Tempat ini jelas-jelas bukan _checkpoint_ -ku dari permainan mati-hidup-mati.

Apakah itu artinya aku tidak kembali ke masa lalu?

"Akhirnya kau sudah sadar juga..."

Aku menoleh ke samping, ternyata Shiota Nagisa telah berada di sampingku sambil memegang ponselnya. Dia memandangku agak aneh—seperti lega setelah sekian lama tidak melihatku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berada di sini. Tapi, saat yang sama juga, aku melihat langit lewat lapisan jendela sebening kornea. Langit kelabu. Tidak ada rembulan ataupun bintang. Gumpalan awan gelap dan jahat menyelimuti Kunugigaoka.

Ah, sudah malam.

Nagisa masih berada di tempat ini dengan seragam sekolah. Apakah itu artinya daritadi ia menungguku di tempat ini.

Mulutku masih belum bersuara.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ah ya, aku harus memanggil suster kalau kau sudah sadar?"

Apa? Memanggil suster?

"Karma-kun, kau ingat aku kan?"

Tentu saja aku ingat, Nagisa. Tapi aku belum sanggup untuk bersuara sekarang.

Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku. Jarum infus tertancam tanpa rasa sakit. Dan saat ini juga, aku baru merasakan selang oksigen di wajahku dan alat pendeteksi jantung terus membunyikan _bip-bip_ selaras irama jantungku.

Sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit.

Tapi kenapa?

Sebelum aku bertanya ke Nagisa, sebuah kepingan ingatanku terlintas di otakku. Seperti sebuah film kembali berputar setelah habis. Aku berada di labotarium biologi, berusaha mati-matian menyakinkan Isogai Yuuma agar pulang sebelum hal buruk terjadi, sampai membawa pisau lipat. Lalu Asano Gakushuu datang, mengacaukan semua rencanaku secara rapi dan menambah beban—aku harus melindungi dua orang tak berguna sekaligus. Namun, jangankan melindungi mereka, alih-alih menangkap pelaku, malah akulah yang tumbang.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada saat itu. Tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Aku muntah darah dan kesulitan bernafas. Ironisnya lagi, aku malah (mungkin) ditolong mereka berdua.

Memalukan, sungguh.

Tapi sebelum mengutuki diriku sendiri, Aku ingat satu hal.

Lelaki hitam itu. Sebelum aku menutup mataku, aku melihatnya.

Dia menyeringai.

Mulutnya mengucapkan dua kata. Aku berusaha menggali ingatanku lagi. Aku tahu dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang—

" _ **Akabane Karma-kun.**_ **"**

—lelaki hitam itu tahu namaku.

.

.

.

24 Juni 2016.

Aku (akhirnya) tidak lagi kembali ke masa lalu dan mengulang permasalahan yang sama. Entah aku harus bersyukur atau malah mengutuki nasibku sekarang. Setidaknya, aku terus berjalan ke hari esok. Meski yang kutahu sekarang, aku berada di rumah sakit setelah koma satu minggu.

"Suatu keajaiban Akabane-san masih bisa hidup. Padahal, selama saya menjadi dokter, baru kali ini ada keajaiban seperti ini."

Sejak tadi, setelah melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan berkala, aku hanya mendengarkan ocehan dokter di kamarku. Karena koma sialan ini, aku bahkan tidak bisa sekedar bangkit dari kasur ini. Yang ada, aku hanya terbaring sambil mendengarkan ocehan dokter dengan bahasa yang tak pernah kumengerti sendirian di kamar ini. Setidaknya, aku masih menggerakan tanganku.

Bicara soal Shiota Nagisa, lelaki biru itu sudah meninggalkan ruangan ini sejak tadi. Lebih tepatnya setelah mempercayakan diriku pada suster manis yang siap mengambil sampel darahku. Aku hanya berharap kalau suster itu menggunakan jarum suntik steril tanpa takut aku mati karena terinfeksi penyakit menular.

Syukurlah, siapapun mereka yang memesan kamar ini, tidak menaruhku ke bangsal biasa yang pasti dilayani oleh suster galak dengan teman sekamar yang tidak mengenakan. Untuk kali ini, setelah sekian lamanya terakhir aku masuk sakit (karena usus buntu), aku berada di kamar VVIP. Tak masalah, kalau soal dana, tanpa bantuan orangtuaku, aku masih bisa membayar ruang inap ini dengan tabunganku.

"Jadi, aku sebenarnya sakit apa?"

Suaraku akhirnya kembali. Syukurlah. Hanya saja, mungkin karena seminggu tak bersuara, tenggorokan masih terasa sakit ketika berucap. Untuk itu, aku tidak akan terlalu sering berbicara.

"Akabane-san keracunan." Si Dokter itu membuka catatannya. "Kami sudah memeriksa darah Anda dan seharusnya, menurut prediksi saya, racun ini membunuh Anda."

Aku membisu.

Aku keracunan—bagaimana bisa?

Belum sempat aku kembali bertanya, dokter itu sudah membuka mulutnya, "apakah sebelumnya Anda pernah keracunan atau operasi skala besar? Jika ya, saya harus meminta rekapan medis Anda."

Aku menggeleng. "Kalau operasi, aku hanya operasi usus buntu. Dan aku belum pernah keracunan sama sekali."

Dokter itu terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya terlalu ragu dengan diagnosis miliknya sendiri. Butuh beberapa menit dokter itu sibuk membuka-buka kembali catatannya, membaca teliti sampai tidak ada yang terlewatkan, hingga akhirnya kembali berbicara padaku.

"Tubuh Anda menciptakan antibodi baru," kata dokter itu agar ragu.

"Antibodi baru?" Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi aku ingat beberapa materi sistem imun di kelas dua, "bukannya jika kita sekali sakit, tubuh kita akan membentuk antibodi baru?"

"Itu hanya terjadi pada penyakit karena virus dan bakteri," kata dokter itu membenarkannya. Ia kembali berpaku pada catatannya. "Hanya saja, Anda keracunan potassium sianida."

Seketika itu juga, tubuhku membeku.

Potassium sianida...

"Potassium sianida biasa dipakai untuk meracuni ikan oleh nelayan tak bertanggung jawab. Yah, sebetulnya jika memakan satu-dua ikan terkontaminasi potassium sianida, tidak akan menimbulkan efek seketika. Tapi, setelah saya selidiki, tubuh Akabane-san tidak menunjukan gejala endapan potassium sianida. Untuk saat ini, saya hanya bisa berasumsi Anda tidak sengaja mengonsumsinya."

"Apa efeknya jika aku meminumnya?"

"Biasanya gejala pertama adalah tubuh Anda merah-merah." Berhubung saat itu aku mengenakan pakaian panjang, aku tidak tahu. "Efeknya hanya sekitar tiga sampai dua belas jam lebih, tergantung kondisi asam lambung Anda dan berapa banyak kontaminasinya yang Anda minum." Si Dokter itu kembali pada catatannya. "Puncaknya, tubuh akan kejang-kejang, kesulitan bernafas, muntah darah dan berujung pada kematian. Dari pemeriksaan darah Anda, maafkan saya, tapi menurut saya, seharusnya Anda tidak selamat."

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku masih hidup?" Aku semakin tidak mengerti. "Apa teman-temanku, atau siapapun, melalukan pertolong pertama atau memberi penawar racun?"

Namun, justru dokter itu malah menggeleng. Ia masih terpaku pada salinan catatan medisnya. "Tubuh Anda membentuk antibodi baru terhadap potassium sianida. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menangani kasus ini. Kami harus meminta semua salinan catatan medis Anda untuk penyembuhan Anda selanjutnya."

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa membentuk antibodi baru, tubuhku—"

Ah.

Aku ingat.

Gejala yang sama, kesempatanku sebelumnya, aku mati secara misterius sebelum mencapai Isogai. Tanpa tahu alasannya, tubuhku tiba-tiba tumbang di ruang belakang labotarium Biologi. Benar. Tidak hanya ingatanku yang bisa merekam semua permainan ini. Kemungkinan besar, tubuhku juga, mengingat semua yang pernah tubuh ini. Ingatan tubuh. Tapi, apakah mungkin jika aku keracunan, tubuhku akan mengingatnya dan membuat antibodi baru?

"Jika aku keracunan, memang tubuhku akan seketika itu juga membuat antibodi baru?"

Lagi-lagi dokter itu menggeleng. "Antibodi pada umumnya menyerang parasit, virus, dan bakteri. Tidak ada kasus antibodi menyerang sesuatu non-protein. Karena itu, kebanyakan kasus keracunan jarak terdeteksi secara dini meskipun sering keracunan sekalipun. Namun, antibodi Akabane-san mengandung beberapa senyawa yang mampu menyerang non-protein, potassium sianida. Tubuh Anda kami bisa katakan sudah mulai kebal dengan racun ini."

.

.

.

Aku keracunan potassium siandia.

Sebuah fakta baru. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menarik garis dari deretan misteri permainan mati-hidup-mati.

Remote pengontrol kasurku mengirim sinyal untuk menaikan sisi atas kasur ini. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 10:02 PM. Seharusnya pasien yang baik pasti akan tidur sekarang. Namun, enam hari koma tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu, tidak membuatku bisa istirahat besar. Sebaliknya, aku harus ingin kembali mengulik semua misteri permainan mati-hidup-mati ini.

Saat ini, berdasarkan pengakuan dokter itu, tubuhku secara ajaib membentuk kekebalan terhadap potassium sianida. Kasus sangat jarang, jika tidak mau dibilang mustahil. Dokter itu mengatakan, antibodi biasanya hanya menyerang parasit. Tidak mungkin antibodi menyerang zat kimia, terutama zat kimia yang jelas tidak mungkin masuk ke tubuh. Dan juga, dokter itu bilang antibodi ini tidak bisa diidentifikasi—butuh pemeriksaan lebih lanjut untuk mengetahui semuanya.

Intinya, secara tersirat, dokter itu mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada tubuhku.

Tentu saja. Bahkan, tanpa perlu diberitahu dokter sekalipun, aku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh ini. Tidak, bahkan pada semua kejadian pada diriku sendiri karena hanya Isogai Yuuma akan dibunuh. Aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah masa depan dengan berbagai macam kegagalan. Ironisnya, semua rasa sakit yang kualami, terekam jelas dengan tubuhku.

"Astaga..." Kepalaku pening sebelah. Semuanya terlalu rumit sekarang! "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Dua jam, waktu yang seharusnya kupakai untuk istirahat, justru malah kugunakan untuk berseluncur di dunia maya. Semua _tab_ yang kubuka tidak lebih berisi seperti ini; _mati dan kembali ke masa lalu, membentuk antibodi baru karena keracunan, kematian untuk mengubah masa lalu_ dan semuanya yang berhubungan dengan kejadian ini. Berkali-kali aku mencermati satu persatu kanji berderet di layar ponselku.

Dan, sesuai dugaanku, mustahil aku mendapatkan jawaban itu seketika di internet.

Lagi-lagi aku harus memecahkan itu sendiri.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah," kataku berusaha menyemengati diriku sendiri. "Aku harus memecahkan ini semua. Aku sudah sampai di tempat ini, mengelikan jika aku langsung menyerah."

Aku memejamkan mataku dan kembali berpikir.

Pertama, Isogai izin ke sekolah untuk tes beasiswa. Hanya aku, Koro-sensei, Maehara, (mungkin) Nagisa, dan siapapun di gedung utama yang mengetahui tentang ini. Satu-satunya yang berpeluang untuk menjadi pelaku adalah Asano Gakuhou, Asano Gakushuu, Koro-sensei, Maehara Hiroto dan Shiota Nagisa.

Aku agak ragu memasukan nama Koro-sensei—jika memang gurita kuning itu ingin membunuh Isogai, sudah pasti dia akan membunuh di tempat lain. Koro-sensei mempunyai kecepata 20 mach, kalaupun dia ingin membunuh Isogai, pasti dia akan membawa Isogai ke tempat paling jauh dari Jepang lalu membunuhnya. Ide untuk menerjunkan Isogai ke samudera pasifik dan dimakan hiu adalah cara tergampang jika Koro-sensei adalah pelakunya.

Maehara Hiroto juga. Laki-laki playboy itu adalah sahabat karib Isogai. Dia tidak memiliki motif untuk membunuh Isogai. Lelaki pucuk selalu lengket dengan Maehara, tapi tidak sebagai parasit, justru simbiosis mutualisme terjadi di antara mereka. Kalau memang dia ingin membunuh Isogai, tidak mungkin Maehara melakukannya sampai sejauh itu. Kenapa dia tidak memanggil Isogai ke hutan belakang sekolah kami yang sangat jauh dan membunuhnya, lalu langsung menguburnya. Semua beres. Dan aku (seharusnya) tidak perlu mati-hidup-mati-hidup lagi.

Namun, aku tidak bisa mencoret nama Shiota Nagisa dari deretan tersangka. Ya, meski Nagisa memang mati di depanku saat itu, aku tidak bisa langsung percaya begitu saja. Maksudku, Nagisa telah berbohong padaku—Isogai tidak pulang bersama Maehara. Justru dia pulang sendirian.

Ah, tidak. Aku tidak boleh langsung menarik kesimpulan begitu saja. Bisa jadi Asano Gakuhou justru membohongiku.

Benar. Untuk sekarang, aku tidak boleh terlalu mudah untuk percaya pada siapapun.

Kedua, aku keracunan dengan potassium sianida. Racun yang sama ketika Isogai berakhir koma di rumah sakit. Itu artinya, Isogai sama sekali tidak keracunan ataupun menegak racun atas keinginan dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin dibunuh oleh seseorang dengan racun ini. Namun, antara keberuntungan Isogai atau memang kesialanku, aku malah yang berakhir keracunan.

Aku menguras otakku lagi. Kalau tidak salah, pada kesempatan itu, aku meminum kopi dari dua orang yang berbeda—Asano dan Isogai. Kemungkinan besar racun potassium sianida itu berada di kopi itu.

"Itu artinya... apa Asano pelakunya?"

Sekali lagi, dugaanku tersanggah dengan sendirinya. Mustahil Asano pelakunya. Aku menerima kopi dari Asano pada kesempatan itu sekitar jam 12:30 PM, dan aku menerima kopi dari Isogai saat itu sekitar pukul 12:01 PM.

Aku terdiam.

Apa mungkin sebetulnya yang seharusnya keracunan itu Asano?

Ya, mungkin saja sebetulnya Isogai adalah suruhan oleh seseorang untuk membunuh Asano. Namun dalam dua kesempatan yang kualami, Isogai membatalkan niatnya dan berakhir dirinya menjadi tumbal. Karena dia ingin memastikan Asano aman, mungkin Isogai diam-diam datang ke sekolah sekaligus menyelamatkan Asano. Barangkali, Isogai menangis karena menyesali keputusannnya dan akhirnya justru Isogai dibunuh karena telah berkhianat.

Lalu, pelaku mengincar Asano. Membunuh kami berdua di labotarium biologi pada saat itu.

Masuk akal. Semuanya masuk akal. Perubahan sikap Isogai yang tiba-tiba aneh di malam itu dan menolak untuk pergi dari labotarium Biologi. Tapi, jika memang Isogai tahu kalau kopi itu beracun—kenapa dia jahat sekali memberikan racun itu padaku?! Dan atas dasar apa Isogai membunuh Asano? Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat mereka berdua bertatap muka selain urusan OSIS.

Oh, atau mungkin pelaku sebenarnya memberikan sejumlah uang besar pada Isogai selagi pemuda berpucuk itu bisa membantunya.

"Tapi, kenapa pada saat itu, justru Isogai malah memberikan kopinya pada Asano?"

Atau mungkin, pergeseran waktu.

Pada saat itu, mungkin Asano tidak jadi memberikan Isogai kopi sebelum jam 12:03 PM karena suatu alasan. Lalu, Asano memanggil Isogai labotarium dengan (mungkin) ancaman membatalkan beasiswanya. Mungkin saja Isogai sebetulnya anak cenggeng yang akan menangis kalau misalnya diancam seperti itu. Lalu Isogai menjerit karena tahu bahwa dirinya dibunuh. Dan mungkin saja, Asano menyuruh laki-laki hitam itu membuang Isogai dan ditemukan oleh Asano untuk alibinya. Asano dengan mudah melimpahkan kesalahannya pada laki-laki hitamu itu. Lalu berakhir laki-laki hitam itu tidak terima dan membunuh kami berdua.

Tapi, atas dasar apa Asano membunuh Isogai kalau memang Asano pelakunya?

Astaga... drama picisan macam apa ini?!

Semuaya benar-benar menggelikan. Kenapa setiap kali aku berusaha menemukan jawabannya, justru yang kutemukan adalah jalan cerita yang rumit?!

Aku harus tetap tenang. Aku tidak boleh mengambil keputusan yang salah dan lagi-lagi mati lalu menggulang semuanya.

Sekarang, aku harus kembali memecahkan semuanya.

Ketiga, tentang Asano tiba-tiba datang ke sekolah dan menemukan Isogai melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Ada banyak pertanyaan di fakta ini yang masih belum bisa kujawab; kenapa pelaku tidak membunuh Isogai malam hari dan malah membunuhnya ketika Asano datang? Dan juga, apa alasan Asano datang di sabtu pagi, atau malah dia tidak datang setelah melihat apa yang terjadi?

Benar-benar rumit. Semuanya saling berlawanan dan sulit bagiku untuk menarik seuntas benang untuk menyelesaikanya.

Sekarang, yang terakhir, dan yang membuatku benar-benar ketakutan.

Lelaki hitam itu tahu namaku.

Bukan tidak mungkin lagi, jika suatu saat nanti, lelaki hitam itu justru mengincarku dan malah membunuhku, alih-alih membunuh mereka berdua. Lalu aku kembali menggulang masa lalu dan harus siap untuk diincar.

Satu-satunya caraku untuk hidup damai hanyalah menangkap laki-laki hitam itu dan mengakhiri semuanya.

.

.

.

25 Juni 2016.

Seberkas sinar matahari hangat menembus lapisan tipis kain jendela kamar pasienku. Istirahat semalaman dan bangun agak siang, setidaknya membuat energi tubuhku kembali bertumpuk. Sekarang, meski aku masih belum bisa jalan dengan benar, tubuhku sudah agak baikan untuk digerakan secara leluasa.

Di luar dugaan, ketika aku bermain _game_ ponselku, untuk pertama kalinya, Asano Gakushuu menjenguk.

Padahal kemarin malam dia yang aku pikirkan, dan sekarang dia muncul, lucu sekali.

Asano mengklaim bangku kosong di samping ranjangku setelah meletakan rangkaian bunga tulip di meja. Aku memandang agak lama. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Asano. Aura arogan masih kental pada dirinya. Mata violet tajam yang tidak pernah bersahabat denganku sejak kecil sudah biasa menjadi asupan harianku.

Sebelum keheningan canggung ini menjadi _awkward_ , Asano membuka mulutnya, "bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

"Antara besok atau lusa aku harus menjalani fisioterapi." Aku mematikan ponselku. Ada sesuatu penting yang harus kubahas dengan Asano. "Apa yang terjadi setelah aku nyaris mati?"

"Tidak ada. Malah sekolah menjadi damai tanpa kehadiranmu seminggu."

Astaga. Pedas sekali mulutnya. Benar-benar seorang Asano asli, aku tak bisa berhenti untuk tertawa (dalam hati) sekarang.

Namun, ketika aku ingin tertawa, tatapan Asano berubah menjadi serius. Aku terpaku sejenak. Perubahan wajah ini... untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat perubahan wajah ini pada Asano. Terlalu serius dan takut melakukan kesalahan lagi. Aku tidak begitu yakin. Tapi, aku mengendus Asano mengetahui suatu hal yang begitu penting, menyangkut tentang diriku sendiri.

"Bagaimana kabar Isogai?" tanyaku.

"Aku masih belum bertemu dengannya." Asano mengejamkan matanya. "Tapi, sejauh pengamatan yang kulihat, kelas 3-E dan Isogai baik-baik saja."

Aku menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya, seminggu aku koma, situasi terkendali.

"Apa kau melihat seseorang pada saat itu?" tanyaku hati-hati. "Maksudku, seperti seseorang yang kurang kerjaan bermalaman di sana untuk mencari kunci jawaban?"

Asano menggeleng. "Justru aku malah ingin bertanya—kenapa kau datang ke gedung utama. Kau tahu peraturannya kan? Anak kelas 3-E dilarang berada di gedung utama."

"Aku mantan anak gedung utama, okay."

"Terserah kau saja."Asano memberengut. Namun, dalam sekian sekon, tiba-tiba Asano kembali serius. "Jangan bilang itu kau diracuni oleh orang itu?"

Aku tersentak. Tanpa sadar, aku menatap Asano.

Asano tahu kalau aku diracuni?

Tidak ada yang tahu aku diracuni. Bahkan dokter itu hanya mengatakan aku keracunan bukan diracuni.

"Berarti benar." Apa—apa yang benar? "Seseorang ada yang ingin membunuhmu."

Mustahil.

Tidak mungkin Asano tahu ada kalau akan seseorang pembunuh yang mengincarku...

Padahal aku sangat yakin kalau tidak ada yang tahu tentang permasalahan ini selain aku sendiri.

Termasuk Isogai sendiri. Bahkan, yang seharusnya Isogai keracunan, sama sekali tidak percaya padaku kalau dia ingin dibunuh.

"Darimana kau tahu itu, Asano?" Manik jinggaku tidak bisa berhenti memandang Asano sekarang. "Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu kalau aku diracuni selain aku sendiri."

 **Kecuali jika Asano Gakushuu adalah pelakunya.**

"Apa kau yang melakukan ini semua?" Aku memandang lagi penuh sengit. Penuh marah. Aura ingin membunuh menyelimuti seluruh kulit. "Apa kau pelakunya, Asano Gakushuu?!"

Namun, bukan sebuah jawaban yang terlontar di mulut Asano.

Justru, Asano malah tertawa.

.

.

.

 **Bagian 06 |** Menyambut Hari Esok

-selesai-

.

.

.

Asano terus tertawa.'

Lalu berhenti. Asano menarik nafas kasar. Mata violetnya menatapku penuh amarah dan tak kalah sengitnya dariku. Seolah menantangku alih-alih ingin menyangkal.

"Aku telah menyelamatkan nyawamu dan sekarang kau malah menuduhku?!"

Suara Asano sangat tinggi, tapi berusaha untuk menahan emosi miliknya sendiri. Matanya menyiratkan rasa stess, kesal, dan marah. Aku tidak mengerti—selama aku membaca novel, jika seseorang yang ditunjuk sebagai pelaku akan berusaha menggelak dan berbohong. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak melihat kebohongan di mata Asano. Lebih tepatnya, justru aku melihat matanya marah untuk difitnah.

Tapi jika memang dia bukan pelakunya, bagaimana Asano bisa mengetahui kalau memang ada pelaku pembunuhan pada saat itu?

Belum sempat aku berpikir jauh, tiba-tiba Asano melempar ponselnya begitu saja ke arahku. Agak terkejut, tapi aku langsung refleks menangkap ponselnya. Aku memandangnya. Mata violet Asano masih menajam tepat ke arah diriku sendiri. Seolah menyuruhku untuk melihat ponselnya.

"Itu semua adalah alasannya kenapa aku tahu ada seseorang ingin membunuhmu!"

Aku menatap ponsel milik Asano—

Asano mendesis, "kau tahu, aku hampir gila mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang yang sudah mati..."

—dan semuanya menjadi jauh lebih kompleks dari yang kukira...

.

.

.

 _Pergilah ke gedung utama._

 _Pencari Cahaya terjebak dalam kaleidoskop_

 _Tolong, selamatkan dia, sebelum mariotte membawanya ke Inferno_

 _Hanya kau, ksatria bintang, yang bisa menyelamatkanya_

.

Yukimura Aguri

.

.

.

 **Author note.**

 _Setelah ini, apa kalian sudah bisa menemukan pelaku sesungguhnya?_

 _Permainan kematian ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang kalian kira._

 _Jika tidak ada air mata dari malaikat suci, maka iblis tergelap akan tertawa untuk kematian ini..._

(Mungkin hiatus sampai awal desember 2016—anak kelas tiga susah cari waktu luang TT...TT)


End file.
